Running From Danger
by claceinstruments
Summary: Clary starts off in an amazing relationship with the newest CEO, Sebastian Morgenstern, but she realizes that happiness was short-lived. She is on a conference meeting with him in New York City when she meets the cocky, incredibly sexy CEO and owner of Herondale INC, Jace Herondale. Can he help save her from her, or will they both fall through the cracks running from danger?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One**

Clary starts running down the hall of the hotel she's staying at with her boyfriend after she checks her watch. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! _She thinks to herself. _If I come in too late who knows what he'll do to me! _Her name tag from her boyfriend's work conference starts hitting her in the face as she picks up her speed to get inside the closing elevator. She barely catches it, no thanks to the elderly couple staring wildly at her standing inside it. She doesn't care, as long as she doesn't make him mad by being 'too late'.

_ This is so stupid._ _I'm23 years old, I shouldn't have to have a curfew. Ugh. _She thinks while climbing out of the elevator. She glances down at her watch again. _Okay, it's 10:21. He said he'd be back at 10:30. As long as I beat him to the room, everything will be fine. _She hadn't meant to be so late, the time just sort of snuck up on her. This was the fourth time her boyfriend's work conferences have sent them to New York, and she hadn't actually seen the city. Not once had she gotten to see the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, Central Park, Times Square, or anything else for that matter, besides the four walls of the room of whatever hotel they were staying at that week. So that's why she decided if she would not go today, she may not have ever get the chance to.

_It's just not fair! I'm trapped! _She has thought this time and time again. As she starts picking up her pace again, she pulls out her room key to help her remember her room number, but the key never makes it out of her wallet because she is distracted due to a loud crash coming from the inside of the room she just passed. _It's none of your business, Clary. Just keep going. You have to beat him to the room. _She chants mentally, but while doing so, she finds herself knocking on the door to check on whoever it is. _There's no talking. _No one answers the door. _It's none of your business. Keep going! But what if someone got hurt or something happened and they can't move or talk? What if they need help?! No, you're going to be the one who will need help if you don't go! _She argues with herself, but can't seem to walk away. She knocks once more, turns the door knob, and is shocked when it opens without a key.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she finds herself asking. _Well THAT explains the crash… _she thinks when she sees all the broken glass from plates and champagne glasses on the floor wrapped in a velvet red table cloth. That's when she sees a man; passed out on the other side of the table.

She rushes to him, only to smell alcohol all over him. _And that explains the reason for the crash_. She kneels down next to him just to be sure he is okay. She grabs his wrist and leans down a little further to check his pulse and to see if he's breathing. _Okay, he's good, now get out of here! _ She stands up and is about to start running down the hall again, but something is attached to her wrist. She looks down to see bright golden eyes narrowing at her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks her. _Well isn't he rude? _

"I was only here because I heard all the glass brake, and I was just making sure you were okay. I'm sorry for intruding. I'll go now." She mumbled, but his grip only hardened. He starts to stand, and when he does, he looks her up and down.

"Well, that didn't exactly answer my question, Clarissa Fairchild. He says back. _How the hell does he know my name?_

"You're name tag." He simply states, reading my expression.

"Oh." Was all she said.

This was when she notices how beautiful this man is: his sun like eyes, and his golden hair that had small waves in it, his strong chiseled masked by a five o'clock shadow. That was just his head. She did a double take when looking him over. His biceps are bulging out of a tight black t-shirt, and the muscles over his torso are very evident. Her eyes continue her path downward to his light blue jeans, and then down to his bare feet where she noticed a small puddle of blood.

"Um, your, your foot..." she stuttered. She cannot figure out if his appearance was the reason her throat suddenly swelled up, or if it was the blood. He knits his eyebrows and looks down, but his face softens when he realizes what she's talking about.

"I'll be fine." he says as he brings his head back up to fix his gaze on hers.

"Let me help you clean it up. It looks like a really deep gash. You may need stitches." _Why did you just say that? He said he would be fine, you have somewhere to be, don't you…?_

"No, really, I will be just fine. Thank you, though, Clarissa." His eyes are still glued to hers.

"It's Clary… and no problem." She mumbles, and then something suddenly pops in her mind. _SHIT! Sebastian is going to flip out!_ She starts making her way out the door. When she closes it, she looks down at her watch. _10:41. Crap. _She fishes out her wallet for her key, again, and looks for the room number: 532. She glances up at the door she was just in to determine how far away she was. _538, I'm not too far._

She starts going back down the hall. _536, 534, ah, 532._ She places the key in the door, but the light flashes red. She tries it the other way, but it still doesn't let her in. _what the hell?! _She fumbles with it some more and finally, it flashes green and she pulls the handle. She pushes the door open to find Sebastian sitting on the bed. _He doesn't look _too_ angry…_

"Hello Clary." He says sinisterly while narrowing his eyes at her.

_ This is going to be bad…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I thought I did before I went out tonight, and when I got back I noticed it didn't go through! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and I hope for great reviews! I'll update ASAP

* * *

Clary wakes up to the sound of water coming from the bathroom. She stretches to see how much damage has been done. _Not TOO bad… _She rolls over to check what time it is. The alarm clock flashed 7:33 in bright red. _The meeting starts at 8:00, why didn't he wake me up? _

The bathroom door swings open, and out comes Sebastian. He's a good looking man, light blonde hair, dark eyes, great body, but Clary knows it's his personality that turns him ugly. He comes out wrapped in a white towel brushing his teeth. His hair looks like it's still damp. He is about to grab his clothes laid out on the bed when he notices that she is awake. He makes his way back to the bathroom, and she hears him spit, and start rinsing his mouth out with water. Sebastian comes back out of the bathroom and starts to get dressed.

"Am I not going today?" Clary asks him.

"No, I don't think you need to. But you are not to leave this hotel, and I promise, I will find out and neither one of us will be very happy." he threatens. He sits to put his socks and shoes on.

Clary just stares at him, thinking it would be best not to even say a word. She really didn't want a repeat of last night.

"Clary, say it. Say 'Sebastian, I will not leave this hotel'. Say it."

"Sebastian, I will not leave this hotel. I promise I won't." she says robotically and has to fight to keep herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"Good. I'll see you later tonight whenever they let us go. Keep your phone on you."

She fights the urge to say 'Sir, yes sir!' and stand to solute him. _Ugh._

"Okay, I will." she assures him, and then he's gone.

She jumps up out of bed to go take a shower and then go downstairs to eat breakfast. She goes into the bathroom and jumps. Now she understands what he meant by 'I don't think you need to' when she asked him about going to the meeting with him. She stares at her reflection. She opens her green eyes as wide as she can, and winced just a little. _It's hardly bruised and just a little swollen. Nothing makeup can't hide._ She searches for any other out of the ordinary flaws. _A couple of small bruises on my back, and a few on my upper legs. Not TOO bad… it has been worse._

She hops in and out of the shower and grabs a towel for her body and her hair. She puts on her white cotton bra and panties and makes her way to her makeup bag on the counter. Her first thing to apply is concealer, and lots of it. Then a little bit of foundation. _There. You would have to really be looking for it; you can hardly even see it. _She finishes applying the rest of her makeup, and then tugs on her towel for her dark red hair to spill out, dries it, then fixes the curls in it to make it look decent. She then goes to put on a white tank top and dark blue jeans and her black flip flops. _Eh, it'll be fine just to walk downstairs and get food. _She goes back to the bathroom to double check herself. She finishes, grabs her phone, wallet, and key, and walks out the door.

She starts walking down the hall, willing the memories of last night to come into play after she walked in the room, but she can't remember much. After saying their hellos, she started telling him why she was so late, excluding the incident of the man in 538 entirely. It didn't matter. He told her to stay around the hotel, and what time he would be back, so she knew when to be back. He stood up, calmly, and she could remember him punching her face. That's all she could really remember. It was all really fuzzy after that and then she remembers fading into black nothingness.

She continues trying to remember what happened the night before when she feels her phone in her back pocket vibrate. _1 new message from Seb. _She debates opening it at all, but she knows she better. _Behave. _That's all it said. She was about to text him back when she ran into something very hard and found half of herself on the floor and half on something else. Then she realizes she's on top of someone. She scrambles up off the person, telling them how sorry she is, and then she notices who it is.

"I'm so sorry." She apologizes

"First you show up in my room uninvited, and now you're running into me and falling on top of me. Keep this up and you might find yourself with a restraining order." He growls at her, but his eyes are dancing with humor.

"I… I'm s-sorry… I didn't mean to… I-"

"I'm just messing with you. Don't worry about it." he cuts her off staring into her green eyes.

"So, where is Miss Clarissa off to?" he asks.

_ CLARY! Ugh._ _Well, it seems I'm not the only nosy one ._she thinks.

"I was just going down to get breakfast." She says while getting in the elevator. He follows her in.

"Well what a coincidence. So am I; would you mind if I joined you?" he asks her.

She wanted so badly to say yes. But she knew she couldn't. _Sebastian gets jealous so easily. He would NOT like this at all. _She looked up to him to politely decline, but when she looked in his eyes, she just couldn't. _Damn those golden eyes…_ "Um, okay, sure." She tells him.

"Great." He says

She then remembers how they met. "How's your foot? Did you get it to stop bleeding?" _not that I should care; he was a total jerk last night._

"Yes. It doesn't need stitches; a big Band-Aid with some cotton underneath did the trick. I wanted to tell you thank you for checking on me last night, but you were out the door so quickly I didn't get the chance. I also want to tell you I'm sorry for being an ass to you when you were only trying to help." He tells her very sincerely.

_Wow. That was so unexpected. And he seems like he really means it. _"Um, no problem." She smiles weakly at him, if she smiles too much, her eyes will scrunch up a little bit, and she isn't entirely sure how much her left eye could take.

The elevator dings, alerting that they have arrived to the first floor. He signals for her to go out first. They walk in silence, following the smell of food. They both go through the small buffet line, and they pick a table. He grabs her plate and sets both of their plates down on the table. Then he pulls out her chair for her.

"Thank you, um… you know, I still don't know your name." she informs him

"It's Jace. Jace Herondale."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright check me out! Two posts in one day! I hope y'all enjoy this one. Reviews make me work faster, especially the good ones! (:**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Oh, crap! I have to get out of here! Jace Herondale? Seb would kill me for this, and not just because I'm eating breakfast with this man who is incredibly beautiful. Maybe he's not the same Jace Herondale. _"Jace Herondale, as in CEO of Herondale INC?"

"The one and only." he flashes a grin at her, but quickly disappears when she jumps out of her seat, nearly knocking it over.

"I- I gotta go." She scrambles and just about starts running back toward the elevator. He jumps up and runs after her, stopping right in between her and the elevator.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"You're Jace Herondale." She says while trying to get around him.

"So? You're not making any sense. Most girls would die to have breakfast with me." He says cockily.

"Well, not to be cliché, but I am not most girls. My boyfriend would not like this."

"Like what? We are only having breakfast."

"My boyfriend is Sebastian Morgenstern, as in Valentine Morgenstern's son, from Morgenstern and Son Company. You're the competition; therefore, he would not like this at all." She explains to him

His face washes over with understanding. "Oh." was all he said. He walked over so he wasn't in her way to get in the elevator.

She climbs in and notices he's staring at her. His beautiful eyes locked on her on her green ones. She lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when the door closes.

She makes her way down the hallway again towards her room. Clary pulls out her wallet to take her key out when she hears her name being called from the other end of the hall.

"What, Mr. Herondale?" she all but growls at him. _I thought I was clear that I no longer wanted to speak to him when I ran up here._

"You left your phone at the table." He passes it to her.

"Oh. Thank you." She flushes

"No problem. And although I like hearing Mr. Herondale come out of your pretty little mouth, I would prefer _you _call me Jace." she blushes and mentally curses for letting him have that effect on her.

"I also took the liberty of putting my number in; you never know when you might want to drop Morgenstern for someone better." He winks while his mouth turns into a smirk.

_If only he knew how true it was that _anyone _would be better for me to be with than Sebastian._

"How arrogant of you. Thank you for returning my phone." She returns going along with their banter while turning back to the door and about to go inside.

"Hey, wait." He says grabbing her arm back towards her.

"I wanted you to know you should go back down to eat your breakfast. I can wait a while."

"No, it's fine. You go ahead. I'll order something up…" she replies.

_First he's an arrogant ass, and now he's being gentlemanly. I am starting to see a pattern here._

He nods. "Until next time, Miss Fairchild." He turns without another word.

_There can't be a next time! If Sebastian even knew that she had been having breakfast with him there would be hell to pay._

She steps into her room and closes the door. Making her way towards the bed, she hears her stomach growling. She searches for the room service number and calls breakfast up.

She grabs her phone to play a game while she waits for her food. Well, that's what her intentions were. Out of curiosity, she started to look through her contacts and found his name and phone number placed to the right of his picture. _I have to delete this! Or maybe just the picture…_ that's what she decides to do, but she also changes the name up a little bit, so that if Sebastian (for whatever reason) goes through her phone, he won't be angry with her._Jessica Hough; that should be easy to remember who he is with it being his initials, not that I will be calling him. I would NEVER be "allowed" to. UGH! I'm trapped in this god awful relationship, and there is nothing I can do about it._

Her mind starts to wonder after the room service come in. She mostly thought about how her life had brought her here. _It wasn't always like this. He was very sweet and kind to me in the very beginning. _That's how it started at least. Clary soon realized, though, that Seb was the type of guy who got his kicks beating up on women. She tried to get out, she had tried to run to the police, her old apartment, hell, she had even tried to get a plane ticket to go live with her mom, but nothing worked. Somehow he had always caught up to her before she could make it out, and then he would beat her, each time was worse than the one before, for trying to get out.

It is then when she sees her hand is wet and she realized that she is crying. She quickly dries her eyes with the back of her hand. She turns her attention back to her food and turns the tv on cartoons to help her relax and stop thinking all together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Hope y'all are having a great Sunday! Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"I don't know, Simon, I just know I need to do something more. I need to get out of Mississippi and somewhere more exciting." Clary said sipping on her coffee. They were in her favorite coffee shop, The Coffee Bean._

_ "But Clary, where would you go? What would you do? You've been in this one horse town your entire life! Would you even know how to live in a big city?" he asked pushing his glasses back to the top of the bridge of his nose._

_ "I said I don't know, Simon!" _

_ "Hey guys, it's closing time." The waiter said interrupting our conversation._

_ "Okay. Let's go, Clary." Simon said standing up and pushing his chair back to the table. _

_ "Hey, you want a ride?" Simon asked her._

_ "No, I want to walk. I need to clear my head." Clary told him._

_ "Okay, then. Just please promise me you will be careful. There have been some really bad things happening lately, and I don't want anything to happen to you, Clary. I wouldn't know what to do." He told her._

_ "I promise I'll be very careful, Simon. Love you." _

_ "Love you too, Clary." He hugged her goodbye, got in his car, and left._

_ Clary started her walk. She looked up to a clear night with all the stars twinkling at her. The wind started to blow hard, making her wish she had worn more than the thin sweater she had thrown on earlier. She then grabbed her phone to check the time. She had no idea it was already after midnight._

_ Just then she walked past an alley way where two men came staggering out, evidently drunk._

_ "Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here!" the taller man said almost tripping over his own feet._

_ "She's a pretty one, ain't she?" the other one said._

_ Clary just kept walking, hoping they would leave her alone. She started to fumble around in her purse looking for her taser she had just gotten the week before, and then remembered she had switched purses and forgotten to put it in the purse she was using now. She had never actually used it before, never had the reason to, but now she desperately wished she had it._

_ "Hey come back, baby!" the tall one said snatching her arm. He pulled her in the alleyway with her struggling to pull herself back. The smaller one was whispering 'the plan' to his drunk friend. Clary found herself trying to fight back, but failing miserably._

_ The taller man threw her to the ground and the other man grabbed her arms and held them tight above her head. She tried to scream and found that a hand was securely placed over her mouth. _

_ The taller man started ripping her sweater to shreds and sliding her jeans down. He then placed both his knees on either side of her. That's when she found her opportunity. She lifted her right leg and kneed him right where she knew it would hurt the most. The man holding her arms was slightly stunned while the other groaned in pain. She heard a blood curling scream and then realized it was her that was screaming. The screaming didn't last long because the man she had kneed slapped her across her face and the other clamped his hand over her mouth again._

_ "You stupid bitch!" the taller man yelled slapping her once more._

_ "Hey! What's going on over there?" a man suddenly said._

_ "Shit! Let's go man!" one of the men said and both got up and started running._

_ "Hey, you okay?" a man with blonde hair and bottomless eyes asked Clary._

_ "I will be. Thank you so much." Clary replied._

_ "I'm Sebastian." The blonde beauty said._

_ "I'm Clary."_

Clary wakes up gasping for air.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was asked for longer chapters, so I made this one lengthier than the rest have been. I hope you guys like it! Also, I am in nursing school, so I may or may not get to update tomorrow, (that's why I am updating twice today) but I will do my best! Also, thank you all for you're sweet reviews! Anyways, I doubt y'all are still actually reading this (I wouldn't be) because you're reading the newest chapter! So enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Clary looks around the room. She is all alone; the bed looked like a tornado hit it. She gets up and then hears her phone buzzing. She ignores it and goes to the bathroom.

When she returns, she grabs her phone to see why it was buzzing.

_1 new text message from Jessica Hough. _

_ Who the heck is Jessica Hough? _Clary stares at it, trying to figure out who that is. Then she remembers who it is. _Why would he be texting me? _Clary asks herself while opening the message.

_ Meet me by the elevators in 5.- J._

That was already 5 minutes ago. She quickly texts him back.

_I can't. Seb wouldn't like it. I need to stay here until he comes back.-C._

She waits for a reply, but doesn't get one. It seems like he's accepted it and was going to stop texting her. She turns to the mirror across from the bed and notices almost all her makeup is gone, and what is left has left streaks down her face. _Wow, I look like a hot mess!_

Clary then hears a knock on the door. She goes to it, without even thinking about her appearance, and answers it.

"I thought I told you I couldn't." she tells him.

"And I thought I told you to meet me there in 5." He answers back.

"What for?" she asks.

"I heard you screaming from my room. I wanted to know if you were okay." he said sincerely. She paled.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why do you care?" she asks.

"Well you did check on me when all the glass broke…" he tells her. "Why have you been crying?" he suddenly changes the subject.

"Why aren't you at the meeting?" she quickly changed the subject, hoping he'd stop questioning her.

"I asked you a question first." He says. She narrows her eyes at him, giving nothing away.

"Fine. How about an answer for an answer?" he asks

"Okay…" she agrees, realizing he isn't going to leave it alone.

"I'm just a speaker for this conference. I don't necessarily have to be at all the meetings, just a few. I didn't have to be in this one." He replies.

She nods her head in understanding. They stare into each other's eyes in utter silence for a few minutes. _He really is beautiful. _

"Well?" he says breaking the silence and taking her away from her gazing.

"Well what?" she asks.

"It's your turn to answer." he informs her.

"Oh, I, um, was, um, watching one of those chick-flicks on tv. You know, the ones by Nicholas Sparks? I got mad at what was happening and it was really sad. I was screaming at the tv telling it that she shouldn't die, then she did and I started crying. I didn't mean to be so loud. I'm so sorry that I disturbed you." She tells him.

He nodded, believing her.

"I never can understand why you women enjoy watching movies so sad. Seriously, why do you all like to watch things that make you cry?"

"I don't know. It's just wired into our DNA I suppose." She replied.

He gives a small smile, and then gets very serious, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What happened?" he asked, lightly touching her eye.

_SHIT! I forgot my eye! And I cried all my makeup of! What am I gonna tell him?!_

"Oh, haha, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She says back.

"Try me."

"Well, I was playing with my hair elastic and my finger got wrapped around it and I couldn't get it to untangle so I snatched my hand back and popped myself in the eye, haha." She hoped that would work.

"You're right, Clarissa." He said, and gave a small laugh after watching her face wrinkle up in confusion.

"About what?" she questioned.

"I don't believe you. But we don't know each other very well, although I wish we did. You seem so intriguing. Though, because we don't know each other, I understand that you don't want to tell me. But, I want you to know, you can tell me anything. I am a very trustworthy man. Trust is very important to me. I wouldn't let anyone know anything you didn't want know, I swear by the Angel." He told her.

_He's seems so sincere. Why does he even care? I didn't know men could actually be this meaningful without it being in a book or a movie. Unless there is a reason…? What if he's just being so nice to me because he wants Seb to know and to piss him off? What if this is a game…?_

"Um, thanks, but that's really what happened." She said, willing him to believe her, while also trying to figure out his motives.

He looks at her, narrowing his eyes, then softening them.

"Okay then, Red." He simply says.

"Mr. Herondale, my name is Clary, actually. Not Red, and not Clarissa. Clary." She informs him.

"And _I _am Jace. Not Mr. Herondale; that would be my sorry excuse for a father." he mumbles that last part. "Plus, it is too formal; only people who aren't my friends call me that."

"We aren't friends." she informs him.

"Well, finally! You should have told me you wanted to be more than friends!" he exclaims, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! That's not what I meant! We don't even know each other." She says while making her blush once more.

He suddenly gets really close to her, leaning his face into hers, causing her breath to hitch.

"I'd like to get to know you." They were close enough to kiss.

_ God, he smells so good! Maybe this isn't a game!_ She believes he is really going to kiss her, she wasn't in her right mind at all. She couldn't think of anything. She couldn't think of anyone, especially Sebastian_. _All she could think about is that she really wanted him to kiss her; all she wanted in the world was her to kiss her right then and there. But of course, there was an interruption, causing her to come back to reality. She fell hard from cloud nine. The interruption was her phone's text message ring tone. She grabbed it out of her back pocket.

_1 new text message from Sebastian _she read. She glanced at Jace, then went ahead and read it when he gave a small nod.

_Don't forget about the Gala tonight. It's at 7. Can't wait to show you off tonight. DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET TAKING YOU. Make sure everything is covered._

She knew what 'everything' meant. One would think he meant he didn't want her breasts showing, or too much of her legs showing. No, he definitely encouraged that. What he meant was the bruises/scrapes/scratches or anything else he caused to be covered up. _We wouldn't want everyone to know how much of a bastard you are, would we Seb?_ She thinks to herself. She continues reading the message after noticing that Jace's eyes were boring into her, waiting patiently for her to finish.

_I won't make it for lunch, so order room service or have pizza delivered, or whatever you want. I'll be there to pick you up at 6:30 tonight. Do not keep me waiting. Be ready._ She snaps her phone shut and puts it back in her back pocket. She looks back at Jace. 

"I, I gotta go." She says

"Will I see you tonight at the Gala?" he asks.

"Yes, I will be there with Sebastian." She didn't want to add that last part, but she needed him to stay away from her so Seb wouldn't get mad.

He simply nods, turns, and starts walking back down the hall while she walks back into the room and shuts and locks the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hope this chapter is a good one! I worked pretty hard on it! Please don't forget to review! Thank you so much for reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 6

_ Wow. We just almost kissed. I barely even know that beautiful man, and I'm falling all over him! He probably thinks I'm easy or pathetic... Or both!_ Clary thinks just as she closes the door, sliding down it to sit Indian style.

She puts her hands up and runs them through her hair and rests her palms on both her temples. _What am I going to do? Wait, what do you mean, Clary? You're not going to do ANYTHING. There's nothing you can do! Sebastian, I mean HELLO!? But Jace... He really is something behind that cockiness and smartassness. He seems like he could be really sweet, like he could actually like me. Yeah right, Seb has always said that saying his dad taught him when he was little: "To love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed." _

Clary always thought that it seemed pretty harsh for a little kid to be told, especially one who had just lost his mother to cancer. _Because of his father, _Clary thought, _he must really believe that; and that's why he is like he is. _Sebastian only started hitting her after he introduced her to his father, Valentine. She will never forget the first time it had ever happened... 

Clary and Sebastian walked down the streets of Tupelo. Since he had saved her, they had been inseparable. She was sure she was in love with him only after a month. He was staying in Oxford for a few weeks to talk to, give advice, and encourage the business classes at The University of Mississippi (Ole Miss). He told her his father made him go; it was mainly just for the publicity.

She had me this father, Valentine, the day before. She didn't really think much of him; just a mean, lonely man who had practically nothing but his money to sit beside him.

She told Sebastian that since he was so near, he just had to have the true tourist experience of Tupelo and visit where Elvis was born, Elvis Presley Lake, go on the Natchez Trace, and walk the streets next to Fair Park. He, of course, agreed to go with her, and they did just that. She was especially excited to take him to her favorite bar and grill. They walked in and found a table. They both ordered, and Clary turned around to see a few people dancing. She turned back at Seb, beaming. He just looked at her questioningly. She realized he didn't know what she wanted, so she put on her best puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes.

"Sebastian, can we dance? Pleeeeaaassee?" She asked.

"No, let's just chill out here and wait on our food." He told her.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"I don't like cherries." He shook his head.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" She returned poking her bottom lip out further.

"I said no, Clary, and put that lip up." He snapped.

Clary just say there astonished at how he just treated her. _How dare he?! I am NOT a little kid, and I do not expect to be treated like one._  
Just then an attractive man came up. Clary noticed his lean muscles in his white wife-beater. He was wearing light blue jeans and a light tan cowboy hat sat on top of his chocolate locks.

"Hey, wanna dance?" He asked Clary holding his hand out for her.

"Um..." She watched Seb's eyes harden at her. _Fine, if he wants to be a bitch, then so can I._ She took his hand as stood up.

"I'd love to." She smiled at him and he twirled her around to the dance floor.

They only danced through half the song before she turned back to a fuming Sebastian. She finished the song with the man, not wanting to be rude, then hurried back to Sebastian.

The rest of the date he wouldn't talk to her. It's not like she was grinding all over the man, and they weren't slow dancing. The man didn't even put his hands on her hips too low like most men did. She knew he was mad, but this was too much._ Maybe I could try talking to him..._

"Seb, I'm sorry." She tried. Nothing. She waited a few more minutes while almost running with her short legs to catch up to his long strides.

"Sebastian, I really am sorry, I was only trying to make you a little bit jealous so you'd come dance with me. I only wanted to dance with you, Sebby, not him. I promise I-" she was cut off with a hard blow, her head almost turned completely around like an owl. She raised her hand to her flaming cheek, and felt the tears rolling down.

"You little whore, you are mine. MINE. You do what I say. If I tell you no, that doesn't mean go find someone else to say yes." He snapped at her, following a punch to her gut, knocking her down.

"Get up, slut. Let's go." She did what he said, tears rolling down her face. That's how they ended their date.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier! I've had clinical the past few days, causing me to get up at 0450. I also sprained my ankle yesterday, so I wasn't really up for updating. I apologize. I hope y'all enjoy this one even though it is a little shorter than the rest! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Using the door to help her, Clary stood up with tears trickling down her face. _Wow, I'm doing that a lot today. _She glances back at her phone to check the time. 5:01 pm_. Damn! I slept THAT long?!_  
She goes into the bathroom to wipe off all her makeup so it wouldn't look caked on since she only had half of it on due to her crying. She pulled her curls into a messy bun to keep it out of her way. She then had a clean fresh face and was applying some moisturizer. Next she put her concealer on, emphasizing on her black eye, followed by her foundation, and then a light finishing powder. This kept her bruise and her freckles hidden, which she liked. She wanted to make her green eyes appear brighter tonight, so she applied light pinks and purple eye shadow, then black mascara, followed by a thin line of black eye liner. She admired her work._Perfect_. She pulled her hair down from the bun. _Wow, we've got some work to do._ She brushed her curls out, which only resulted in turning into a big ball of frizz. _Great._ Then she had an idea.

She grabbed her Frizz-Ease and heat protectant and applied both in her hair. Then she grabbed her straightener from her bag. She twisted her frizzy hair around the straightener to make perfect elegant curls. She did this to all of her hair, teased her crown, then pulled the sides up into a little poof with a beautiful rhinestone hair clip her mother had given her last year for her birthday. _Dang, not to be conceited, but I look pretty good_. She smirked to herself. She looked down at her phone:6:25. _I'm still good on time._ She smiled to herself.

Clary walked out of the bathroom to her hanging bag in the hotel closet. She unzipped it causing the deep purple dress to flow out. She took it out of the bag. It was long and flowy at the bottom, and the lace made waist came in a little tighter, which would cause it would make her look like she was curvier. It had two lace straps. It was a beautiful dress, and she truly loved it from the moment she picked it out, but she had one concern. It had a keyhole back. She had small bruises on her back.

Clary donned the dress and then went to check her back in the mirror. _Oh thank God! You can't see the bruises!_ The hole was barely over the bruises, but it covered what she needed covered. She then slipped the perfectly matching heels on her feet, causing her to grow about three inches. She then found her jewelry bag and put on a pearl necklace that had a diamond in between each pearl and earrings that had pearls and diamonds in them. They were gifts from Sebastian, the same day her mother had given her the hair clip._Seb should be here in a minute..._ Then she heard the noise of a door key coming from the door.

Sebastian swung the door open. He looked like he was hoping she wasn't ready yet, but she still technically had about fifteen minutes left. He looked at her, almost disappointingly, and then turned to the closet. He grabbed out his tux, donned it, then his shoes. He went to the mirror and shook his hair around a little bit to give it that "messy but sexy" look to it. Clary used to love it, in fact she used to love him and everything about him, but the only feelings she had for him now was disgust and hate.

He gave her a look over. "You look great Clary. I'm quite impressed. Are you all ready to go?" he asked. _As if he cares if I'm ready. I don't have a choice either way._She nodded anyway, grabbed her clutch, and they walked out the door.

They were waiting by the elevator when Jace came out.

"Hello Morgenstern, Miss." Jace nodded his head towards Clary, thankfully not giving it away that they had already met.

"Herondale." was all Sebastian said without even looking at him. Sebastian grabbed Clary's waist

They stepped in the elevator and Clary noticed Jace was staring at her. She also realized she was staring at him. _How can someone look so perfect? _He was dressed in black from head to toe. Black tux, black undershirt, black watch, black shoes, which cause his beautiful blonde hair to stand out even more.

Sebastian apparently noticed Jace's staring and Clary's gazing, for he had tightened his grip on her waist. Clary winced, and hoped Jace didn't notice, but by the narrowing of his eyes, Clary knew he did. The elevator dinged signaling they have arrived to the floor. They walked towards the ballroom of the hotel to go in the Gala.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy this chapter, i made it long just like y'all requested! Review please!

* * *

Chapter 8

An hour or two had past at the Gala. Clary had already eaten, and the presentation had been made so everyone was standing around talking about how their company was more efficient with time and money, while other people were dancing and laughing on the dance floor.

But, of course, Clary was not lucky enough to be one of those carefree people. She sat at the table listening to the arguments of the better company, Sebastian obviously thinking he was winning the arguments.

She glanced back at the dance floor, then back to Sebastian. _It can't hurt to ask, right? _

"Seb, let's go dance. Please take me?"

"Sorry Clare, I'm in the middle of a conversation right now. Maybe later." He said as nicely as he could while in front of the other men.

Jace suddenly appeared. Clary wondered where he had been the whole time, for she hadn't seen him since they stepped off the elevator.

"I'll take you, Red." He said.

"Um, that's okay, I'll wait for Sebastian." Clary told him, wishing she could go.

Sebastian suddenly found interest in Clary and forgot about his conversation completely.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked Clary.

"Well, I overheard your girlfriend saying she wanted to dance, and you said no, Morgenstern. So, being the gentleman I am, I asked her if she would join me, but she declined. You don't mind, though, do you? I mean, it would be completely rude of you to say no, anyways, right?" Sebastian looked taken aback. The men that surrounded him stood with their jaws on the ground, along with Clary; amazed that Jace had the audacity to say such things.

Clary watched as Sebastian quickly regained his composure after obviously going through the emotions of pure shock, anger, then calmness, but still with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose, Herondale, for once, you are right. You are welcome to dance with Clary. IF she accepts." He gave Clary a look, then turned to the group of men that were eavesdropping.

"Well, Clary, how bout that dance?" Jace asked her once more.

"Um... Well... Okay." I mean, _Seb DID say it was okay... _

"Great." He gave a genuine smile, held out his hand, which Clary gladly took, then led her to the dance floor and started to slow dance, for that was the next played song.

"So, where are you from?" Jace asked.

"Mississippi." Clary answered.

"Ah, a good ole country girl." He winks at her.

"Haha, yeah. What about you?"

"Uh-uh, you can have your turn to ask questions later. I just want to get to know you right now."

"Well what if I want to get to know you right now too?" She returned.

"Too bad, Red. You'll get over it." He told her.

She feigned being upset. "Fine then." She stuck her tongue out then frowned, causing Jace to smile, which in turn, caused Clary to smile back at him.

"So, how long you and Morgenstern been together?" He asked, but immediately saw that this was an uncomfortable subject for her as she looked down at the floor.

"About 2 years." She told him.

"Cool, must be love then?" He asked.

She looked back at him, eyes wide, and shook her head 'no'. He didn't ask about her answer though.

"Oh, well, what about your parents? Where are they?" He inquired.

This feels like a game show or something. Clary thought. "They're still in Tupelo." She said.

Jace was about to ask another question, but the song had ended and Clary found herself being dragged off the dance floor by Sebastian.

They went out into the hall. Clary could tell he was furious, but she didn't know why. But then she remembered that night. Tonight was almost a replay! That's got to be what he's angry about.

"God, Clary! You're such a freaking whore!" He pushed her against the wall harshly, causing her to fall.

"Get up, Whore-Child! That's what I'm calling you instead of Fairchild. Because you're such a whore! Get up now, dammit! I'm not done with you, yet." She stood only to be knocked back down by the blow she felt to her face, then the kicking and stomping on her.

"GET UP!" She, once more, did what she was told and prepared herself for the next blow.

"HEY! STOP IT, NOW!" She heard the voice coming from a few feet from Sebastian and her. She turned her head to see who it was at the same time Sebastian did.

It was Jace.

* * *

Review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, here's an update, it's a normal length chapter, I was trying to hurry with it. I also wanted to point out that I didn't mean to write the last chapter in the wrong tense! Oops! Also, I write my story in 3rd person omniscient, meaning that everything is written in 3rd person, but you as readers get to read the thoughts of ONE character. You guys are like an audience watching what is going on, and you don't know the emotions of the characters if they don't show them. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Herondale, this is none of your damn business. Get the hell out of here." Sebastian snarled.

"Like hell. Anytime a man hurts a lady and I'm around to stop it, it becomes my business." Jace snapped back looking at Clary.

Clary stared into his bright gold orbs. _Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!_

"Well good thing it's still not your business because this thing you call a lady is nothing but a slut. A filthy little whore who has the guts to dance and flirt with another man right in front of me!" _Okay, that hurt, more than just a little bit. _Clary thought to herself. She noticed Jace was getting closer to them.

"And I'll tell you another thing about this hoe, she isn't anything but a good fu-" Sebastian was cut off from Jace's sucker punch to the nose. Sebastian stood straight up with blood rushing down his face and neck.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that about or to her again, or I will find you Morgenstern, and I'll make sure you learn your lesson in case you forgot it this time around." Jace's face was beginning to turn a dark shade of red. _He's really getting riled up over this._

Sebastian just stared at him. He then took Clary by the arm and they made their way towards the elevator. They were stopped though because something was attached to Clary's wrist.

"Will you be alright? You can stay with me if you like." Jace told her.

"I'll be fine, really. I'm fine. He just got a little mad, that's all. He'll cool down, and everything will be alright." She said in a rush, and quickly stepped into the elevator with Sebastian before Jace got to reply.

JaceandClaryJaceandClaryJaceandClaryJaceandClaryJa ceandClary

About an hour after that, Jace finds himself going back up to his room. He gets off the elevator and rounds the corner to see Sebastian slipping out of his room; without Clary. Jace wonders if she is alright. Jace decides to stay out of Sebastian's sight and quickly slips into his room. He peeks out his door like a little kid would, notices Sebastian is gone, and hurries down the hall.

He tries to get into Clary's room, but the door doesn't budge. He tries knocking.

"Clary, it's me, open the door." Nothing happens. There isn't even a single noise.

"Come on, Clary, it's Jace. Open the door." Still nothing. Jace turns around to see a housekeeping cart halfway in the room on the other side of the hall. He gets an idea.

"Excuse me?" He finds a short tan woman with dark hair wearing a uniform with the hotel colors.

"Yes?"

"I walked out of my room earlier and left my key inside, and my wife seems to have fallen asleep because I can't get her to answer. Would you mind unlocking it for me?" He says in his best pleading voice that he knew drove women wild.

"Of-of course." She reaches over to the cart for her skeleton key and unlocks the door. "There you go." She says.

"Thank you." He winks at her.

"N-no problem." She gives a shaky smile.

He walks into the room, almost scared of what he could see.

"Clary?" He hasn't made it past the wall because he doesn't know if she'd freak out. But he gets no answer.

"Clary? Can I come in?" No answer. He continues to go forward and rounds the wall slowly. He then sees her, and his horrified at what he sees.

* * *

Review


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know. This chapter isn't very long. But it is very important, and you guys asked for another update ASAP and I really wanted to get this one in today. I know you guys hate the cliffhangers, but this one is also a cliffhanger, but not as intense. Also, someone pointed out to me that I was not doing the disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own TMI. If I did, there would have been done serious CLACE going on long before Cassandra Clare did! But do not be mistaken; this plot IS mine! Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Please don't forget to review! (:

* * *

Chapter 11

"C-Clary?" Jace stutters. Jace NEVER stutters, but this is under way different circumstances. She still doesn't answer, thus letting Jace know she's unconscious.

She is laying in fetal position facing the wall opposite the door wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Jace notices the small yellow bruises on her back, and he knows that means they are older bruises, but he also notices scrapes underneath the dried blood on her back along with darkening red marks that will surely turn into deep purple and black bruises. Clary's curls did not hide her neck, allowing Jace to see the dark hand prints where it looks like someone rang her neck. He knew those would most likely turn into bruises as well.

Not dwelling on her appearance, he turned to make sure the door was shut and chained it, just in case. He then hurries over to Clary to check her pulse. He gets on the side facing her front and grabbed her wrist.

"Please be alive. Please be alive." He begs in a whisper. The pulse is very light, but he finds it and she seems to be breathing okay.

He looks down at her seeing a broken angel. Her lips are swollen and have blood on them, her eyes are swollen and dark, and there are more handprints on her neck.

Teary eyed, he continues his assessment. Her abdomen looks as though it's been stomped in the mud one hundred times. Her legs and feet appear to be fine though.

He tries to wake her once more by shaking her roughly and calling her by name. Her eyes flutter open slightly.

"Seb no more, please." She begs. Jace feels something wet on his cheeks and then realizes he's crying.

"C-Clary, come on. I-I gotta get you t-to a hospital." He chokes.

"No." She whispers. "No hospital." And then she drifts back to sleep.

Jace is unsure what to do. She needs medical attention, but she just said no hospital. He has to think of something fast.

He runs back to the door and peeks out it down the hall to see no one. He leaves her door cracked to sprint down the hall and open his door as wide as it will go. He sprints back down the hall to Clary's room. He makes his way to her, picks her up and carries her bridal style. He hurries back to his room with her and lies her on his bed. He runs once more to her room and grabs as many of her things as he can, shuts the door, and runs back to his room.

He drops her things inside the closet when he hears noises. He turns to Clary as she sleep talks loudly.

"Seb stooooppp." She whimpers in her sleep. He almost chokes up again, but instead he tries to keep it together.

He goes into the bathroom to grab a bath rag and warms it with water. He walks over to Clary and cleans her up as best as he can. He grabs a towel and starts patting her dry. He then gets out one of his tee shirts and slips it on her, making Clary appear to be wearing a dress.

She continues to mumble and starts moving around in the bed. He never takes an eye off of her. She keeps doing this for about five minutes when she suddenly starts gasping for air.

"Clary? Clary wake up!" He tries.

She continues to gasp for air, and then starts screaming. She then sits straight up with a blood curling scream and then opens her eyes wide.

"J-Jace?"

* * *

Don't forget to review! (:


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter was a typo. This is chapter 11! Lol sorry. hope y'all enjoy and review! Love y'all so much!

* * *

Chapter 11

_ What the hell happened? _Bits and pieces of the last few hours suddenly rushed into Clary's mind. _Seb was still pissed about what happened at the Gala. He was pissed he didn't finish my "punishment", and was even more pissed off that Jace intervened. And he actually blamed me for Jace stepping in! It was all my fault!_

What she can't remember, though, is how the hell did she end up in a different room and with Jace. He looks at her wide-eyed.

"Jace, am I in your room?" She looks around the room and then down at herself. _Oh my God! What did we do?!_ She silently freaks out noticing she's wearing a man's tee shirt, undoubtedly Jace's.

"Yes." He sees her looking down at herself and her eyes getting wide. "I swear nothing happened. I found you wearing nothing but underwear, so I dressed you in one of my shirts. I'd never take advantage of you like that." He explained.

"How did I get in here? Why am I here?" She asks.

"I saw Sebastian leaving your room without you, so I went to check on you. I saw what he had done to you, so I got you the hell out of there." He informs her.

_ Sebastian_.

"Oh my God. Sebastian. I've gotta get back to my room." She rushes out of the bed but is stopped by Jace who didn't allow her to even take a step.

"Jace, move."

"I'm not letting you go back there, Clary. There's no way in hell." He tells her. She slowly sits down to show she isn't going anywhere. _At least that's what he thinks. _He lets down his guard.

"Why not?" She asks.

His eyes narrow. "You know damn well why not."

"Well at least let me go get my things." She almost begs. His eyes soften.

"I already have taken care of that. And anything that I forgot I'll buy you. Anything you need I'll make sure you get it Clary, but I am not letting you go back to him." He says.

"But..." She says while he narrows his eyes once more. She could tell he was getting aggravated.

"Okay..." She finally says, and his mood is visibly lighter. He turns to look out the window.

_ This is my chance. Sebastian will kill me when he realizes I'm gone_. She jumps up quickly and rushes towards the door, but her short strides are no match for Jace's long ones, for he beats her to the door. He guards the door with his legs spread and arms stretched out wide.

"Dammit Clary what did I just tell you? You're not going back."

"But I have to, I-"

"Jesus Christ! Clary, why the hell would you WANT to go back to that?!" He raises his arms in frustration and Clary closes her eyes tightly and throws her arms across her face. Jace's heart drops to the bottom of his stomach and shatters into a million pieces.

"Clary, I-I would never hit you. I'm so sorry you thought I would." He reaches for her arms and gently takes them away from her face to reveal tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He tells her once more. She looks back at him and nods her head, letting him know he's forgiven.

"Please, Clary, stay here. I don't want anything sled to happen to you."

"I can't." She whispers.

"Why not?"

"Becausehewillkillme" she says in a rush, mixed with crying violently. She didn't say it too quickly for Jace to understand what she said though. She almost falls to the ground but Jace catches her and pulls her into his chest and she sobs into his shirt.

He then picks her up and carries her back to the bed. He sits her on his lap and he allows her to cry while he tries to comfort her by softly rubbing her back and playing with her hair. She becomes very quiet and her head nuzzles into his neck. Her breathing slows as the crying stops and he knows she's asleep.

"I will never, ever allow anyone to hurt you again. I promise." He whispers in her ear. He lies back and adjusts her next to him, and falls asleep.

* * *

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

And here is chapter 12! Hey, y'all check out my new Instagram (name is claceinstruments) I'd love it if y'all would follow! Thanks! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 12

_That was such a great dream. _Clary thought to herself. She just woke up but refuses to open her eyes yet. She rolls over in the bed into something hard and warm. She cuddles up to it. _Seb must still be asleep, he never lets me cuddle up to him._ She nuzzles her face into what she assumes is Sebastian's chest, still refusing to open her eyes. She doesn't want to wake up to the reality that she's stuck in an abusive relationship. She wants to stay in her dreamland where she's the damsel in distress and gets saved by Prince Charming. That Prince Charming being Jace.

_Jace._

_He's so beautiful, but he knows it. He's so caring. He's so arrogant and cocky. He's so, ughhh. He's so perfect. He's just so Jace. _She felt a smile creep across her face, something that doesn't happen unless she's talking to or thinking about Jace. She snuggles up closer to Sebastian pretending that it's Jace.

She lies that way for what seems to be only seconds before the alarm goes off next to the blonde man. She clutches his shirt, wishing he'd stay and keep her warm and so she could pretend a bit longer when he moves to get up.

"Well good morning to you, too, Red. I must admit I didn't think you'd be so upset about me getting up to take a shower, but I'll stay if you want." He smirks down at her when her eyes fly open.

"Y-you mean it wasn't a dream?" She whispers.

His eyes narrow and harden. "No, it wasn't. The son of a bitch you call your boyfriend really did those things." He spit out.

"Th-that's not wh-what I meant. I meant, you really saved me?" She stutters so quietly. She is scared she made him mad.

His eyes soften. "Don't be scared, Clary. It wasn't a dream. You don't have to put up with that anymore. I won't let you." He whispers back.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" She asks.

"Cause I like you, Red." He says trying to lighten the mood a little bit, but then he adds, "And no one, especially someone as beautiful and sweet as you, should ever have to endure that. And since I got the chance to help, I took it." He says sincerely.

_He likes me AND he thinks I'm beautiful? This is too good to be true..._

Clary blushes and looks down. Jace pulls her chin up using one finger and gazes into her eyes.

"Don't hide from me, Clary. I meant every word." He tells her.

"But I'm not any of that. Especially not beautiful."

"You're especially beautiful." He tells her. She looks at him in disbelief. He then whispers, "Damn, he's taken all of your self-confidence away, hasn't he? I'll be the one to help you get it back."

"How?"

"By telling you your beautiful everyday. By doing everything I can. I'll even give you some of mine." He winks at her.

"Well, The Lord only knows you've got plenty of that to share." She laughs and the mood is lighter. He laughs with her.

"See, that's why I like you, Red." He smiles. "Now get off of me. I'm going to take a shower then get ready for the last presentation. You're going to stay in here though." He tells her.

She wasn't aware that she had crawled on his chest, so she slides off of it as he asked.

"Why do I have to stay here?" She asks him.

"Because what good would it have done to have snuck you away from Morgenstern to have him see you at the presentation and try to take you again? He doesn't need to know where you are. When it's over, I'll come up here with you, and we will both stay until I know he is gone. Then we'll leave off to anywhere you want to go. I told you before, Clary, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She looks at him, shocked. _No one outside of my family and Simon has ever cared about me so much. _She then has a thought and looks at him skeptically.

"What about your job?" She asks.

"Clary, I'm the owner. I can do the majority of my work outside the office on my laptop or by phone calls. Don't worry about that." He informs her as he stands to get ready for his shower.

"I'll order room service. What do you want?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you though..." She says.

"Come on, Clary. You don't look like you get enough to eat anyways. How bout pancakes?" He tries.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." She says right when her stomach growls so loud she thinks it could have woken up the whole hotel.

"Haha, you wanna try that again?" He says playfully.

"Okay, pancakes it is. Thank you."

"No problem." He calls downstairs for her breakfast and then gets in the shower. Once he gets out, room service has already come and gone with the food cart. Clary waits patiently for him to come out. When he does come out, Clary turns crimson, for Jace is wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist._ Hot damn. Wait, did I just think that?_

He smirks at her. "You know, Red, it isn't polite to stare."

She plays it off nicely, though. "Hmm? What? Oh, sorry, I was zoned out thinking about things and wondering when you'd get out so we could eat." She says innocently.

His smirk falters slightly. "Sure, sure." He says while grabbing his clothes and walking back in the bathroom to get dressed without closing the door.

"You know you could have gone ahead and eaten. I don't really eat breakfast." He informs her.

"Well, I was brought up to wait on everyone before eating." He comes out wearing a back on black dress suit with his hair still glistening from his shower. He picks up a mango off the cart.

"Thanks, but next time don't worry about it." He smiles at her. They eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then he looks at the time.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late if I don't go. Will you be okay up here?" She nods.

"Good. If you need anything, I wrote my number on the note pad by the phone. Don't hesitate to call me. Don't use your cell, you never know who could be tracking it. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call for room service." He stands up and puts his shoes on, then turns to walk out the door, but not before winking at her. Then he was gone.

She goes to the door when she hears other footprints. She then hears muffled voices.

"Herondale. Have you seen Clary?" Sebastian asks.

"Who's Clary?" Jace asks, and Clary's heart drops a little bit, even though she knows why he asked it.

"My girlfriend. Short, freckles, red curly hair." He describes her.

"No, sorry. Not since last night." Jace informs him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry bout that. I was a little drunk and let things go too far. Thanks for stepping in." _Bullshit_. Clary rolls her eyes and steps away from the door to find something to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13

Kind of a short chapter. sorry, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 13

Clary wonders what she's suppose to do for the day. _What time is that presentation even suppose to be over? S_he wonders. She makes her way back to the bed and flops herself on it. She sits up to find the remote, concluding that watching tv was going to be the only to pass the time when she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Shit." She mumbles to herself when she sees her face and neck. She concludes that she may can hide the majority of the black eyes, and she can put on lip gloss for her swollen lips. _I've always wanted bigger and poutier lips. _She continues down to her body and stops at her neck. Damn him. _Damn him to the deepest parts in Hell._ She sees where his fingers wrapped all the way around her neck the night before. _I'll have to wear a turtle neck or hoodie for a while. Ugh!_

She decides not to dwell on it anymore. _At least I'm not really in any pain._ She thinks to herself while standing back up, wanting to take a shower. She stops in her tracks and almost jumps when she hears her phone ding.

_1 new message from Jessica Hough_

She opens it.

_Clary, I should be back between 12:30 and 1:00. Don't use this phone to text or call, just in case your outgoing and answered calls and texts are being monitored. I'll buy you another soon. I'll text you when I'm on my way. Don't open the door for anyone. Keep it chained. See you later, Red._

She smiled at the message and gets up to chain the door. She turns and grabs her clothes, and takes her shower.

**Two hours later**

Clary had gotten her shower and applied her makeup, which worked perfectly except she appeared that she didn't get enough sleep the night before. Her shirt was a green high neck tank top that had a keyhole right where her breasts were. She paired it with a leather jacket and jeans to make it more casual and to hide any bruises that showed.

She was now sitting on the bed watching reruns of That 70's Show. When it goes to commercial, she turns to look at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand.

_12:21 p.m. I won't be alone much longer. _She says to herself excitedly. She stands up to check her hair and makeup, suddenly feeling a bit nervous for Jace to come back. _Why am I so nervous? He saw me this morning when I looked so terrible and he didn't care. Why would he care now?_ She thinks.

Just then she hears noises at the door. Jace never texted me to say he was coming... The muffled noises were becoming clear. Someone is trying to get in here. The door is open but the chain is still intact. She runs to hide behind the bed when she sees a hand come through the door.

"Clary! I know you're in there. Open the door!" She hears, and the voice in unmistakeable. She doesn't move, she doesn't even breathe.

"God dammit Clary! Open the damn door now!" She still doesn't move. She hears more noises coming from the door, and then suddenly nothing. She thinks he's gone, so she slowly lets her breath out. She looks up from the ground straight into cold black eyes.

"Hello, Clary."

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know. But I have to have some way y'all interested! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So i know y'all hate me for leaving on a cliffhanger, soooooo here is chapter 14! I was going to wait until tomorrow and try to make it longer since that's what I get a lot of requests of, but since y'all wanted an update ASAP and I left y'all on a cliffhanger, I decided to go ahead and post it. It's not as short as the last chapter, but it's not as long as some of the others. I will do my best to start making them longer. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this one! There's some action! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 14

Sebastian grabs Clary by her hair and practically throws her across the room, making her hit the adjacent wall. She's surprised that that blow didn't knock her out. He is about to make his way back over to her when her phone dings signaling a new text message. Instead of his strides going to her, she watches him go to her phone and read the message.

"'Red, I'm on my way.'" Sebastian reads. "Tell me, Clarissa, or should I say "Red", who is Jessica Hough? It wouldn't happen to be Jace Herondale would it?" Sebastian does this before every attack. He lectures her about what she's done wrong, and how pissed off he is. She lies silently on the ground. "I suppose it would be since you, you little slut, slept with him and are still in his room." He continues. "I came back last night and you were gone!" She starts inching her way towards the door, making movements so small that he wouldn't even notice if he were paying attention to her closely, which he wasn't. "And now I find you in here?! Oh, you're gonna get it this time. You think you've gotten it bad before, but you had no idea." He snarls at her. He continues his rant. "You have no idea how pissed at you I am." _I'm not stupid, it is kind of obvious. _She thinks. _"_And you have the audacity to roll your eyes at me?!"_ I did not! Did I...?_

"I-I didn't, Seb, I promise." She says. He glares at her.

"You slept with Herondale, roll your eyes. and now you lie to me? Oh Clary, Clary, Clary. We are just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"

"Seb, please don't. I swear, nothing happened between me and Jace. I woke up in here. I didn't even know how I got in here!" She exclaimed.

"So he's Jace now?" _Shit, why didn't I think about his jealousy issues? _He starts pacing like he does when he's trying to decide what to do to her as she creeps closer and closer to the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your ass back over here!" He yells when he notices how close she is to the door. He reaches her as soon as she gets the door open, leaving a stunned Jace in the doorway.

Sebastian had Clary by her hair and was stalking back towards the more open space in the room. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Jace was in the room. Sebastian slammed Clary into the wall like he had done before, and right as he does this Jace sucker punches him in the jaw. Unfortunately, this does nothing to Sebastian's conscious level.

"What the h-" Sebastian is cut off by another one of Jace's blows, this time knocking Sebastian to the ground. Clary watches in amazement.

Sebastian is suddenly on top of Jace constantly punching him in his face and stomach. When Clary starts seeing blood, she starts crying and begging for Sebastian to stop.

"Please, Seb, stop it! Please!" She begs, but it doesn't work. But what she doesn't see is that Jace has managed to get back on top and is punching him back. She watches them fight and roll over on top of each other helplessly. She then sees that one of the blonde men has just been knocked out, and she prays it isn't Jace.

She smiles when she sees Jace stand up, but frowns and her eyes widen when she sees all the blood on his shirt.

He looks down at himself, then back to Clary. "Don't worry, Red, it's the other guy's." He smirks at her. She gives a weak smile.

"We've got to get outta here before he comes to. Grab whatever you can and come with me. We can go anywhere you want. Just hurry up right now and we will discuss it when we get out of here." He tells her in a rush. She nods her understanding.

She stuffs all her belongings inner duffel bag and hurries out the door with Jace. They practically run down the hall, not wanting to wait to get out of there.

When they make it to the lobby, people everywhere were giving them strange looks. _Well no wonder, I'm sure we look like a strange pair with me all banged up and him covered in blood. _She thinks as he checks out hurriedly.

They walk outside into the fresh air.

"So, where to?" He asks. She thinks for a moment.

"I want to go home." She tells him.

"Okay, but I'm sure Sebastian will how up at y'all's house. Probably not the safest idea, Red."

"No. I want to go home. To Tupelo, Ms."

"Won't he think of that? We don't want him following, Clary." He tells her.

"I never thought I'd get to see my family again, now that I've got the chance, I don't want to give it up. Please, Jace?" She asks him in her best pleading voice.

"Okay, but only for a little while." He tells her.

They start walking in a comfortable silence until Clary interrupts it.

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to go with me? You saved me, and I'm very grateful for that, but you don't have to keep up with me anymore." She says.

He contemplates what to say to her. He takes a deep breath, and she thinks he's going to tell her, but he stops. He takes another and says, "Clary, I tried to come up with an answer, but I couldn't come up with one other than the truth." Her stares at him, her eyes willing him to continue.

"Clary, I just feel this overwhelming feeling to protect you." He stares into her shocked eyes.

"Oh. Well, if you're sure you want to..." She says.

"I do." He tells her sincerely. She follows him around the corners of New York City in silence again, trying to match his long strides. After about thirty minutes of walking, they finally stop in front of a huge plane sitting in the middle of no where. He turns and grins at her.

"So, Tupelo, Mississippi, right?"

* * *

Reviews make me smile!(:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clary and Jace had been riding in his private plane for about an hour. They had been making small talk about each other and are now playing 20 questions.

"What's your favorite food?" Clary asks.

"Um... I like tomato soup." He answers.

"That's it?"

"Oh and mangoes!" He tells her.

"Haha. Tomato soup and mangoes. Alright then, Herondale."

"What? What's wrong with that?" He asks.

She holds her hands up in defense. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She smiles.

"Good." He smirks. "So it's my turn, right?" She nods. "Okay, you seem really excited about seeing your parents; how long has it been since you've seen your family?" He asks.

She looks down instantly, her mood changing. "About two years..." She says sadly.

"I thought you said that's how long you and Morgenstern have been together?" He points out.

"It is." She whispers and looks up at him with tears stinging her eyes. The tears threaten to spill over, but she refuses to let them.

"Clary, would you tell me what happened?" He asks hopefully.

She tells him how Sebastian how saved her and how she thought she had fallen in love in those first few weeks. She then tells him about their date and how that was the first time he'd ever hit her. She also tells him how she had tried getting away several times, but nothing ever worked.

"One time I even made it as far as taking him to court. The judge had initially sided with me, but somehow Sebastian and his father had convinced him to side with them. I'm a very clumsy person, so they blamed my clumsiness on his beatings. The judge knew it was wrong, but I guess that money and power will always have the upper hand. Money even covered everything up so that not one soul outside that court room would know. There was absolutely no media around." She tells him.

By the time she finishes, she has tears rolling down her freckled face.  
He moves from his seat, for he's sitting right across from her, and sits next to her to pull her into his embrace.

"You know it isn't your fault, right?" He tells her.

"How? I never put up a fight." She looks down an fidgets with her fingers.

He lifts her chin up so that he's looking her directly in the eye.

"How could you? Red, no offense but you are a scrawny little thing. There's no way you could put up a fight with him. It's not your fault." He says giving her a smile. She smiles back at him, willing herself to believe him.

The next hour or so flies by. They finish playing their game and start telling funny stories of their pasts. Then finally they arrive to their destination. They hop in a taxi to get into town.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Jace asks her.

"Well, I would have called my mom, but she just got a new phone and I put the new number in my phone... Which was left in the hotel... Crap!" She exclaims.

"Clary, calm down. It's fine, we'll find her, but for now let's find somewhere to stay. But even before then, let's go to your favorite resturant. I'm starving, and I know you've got to be, too." He says.

"Okay." She tells the driver where to drop them off. The traffic was too bad to be dropped right in front of the door, so they decided they would walk. Clary started squinting and walking faster. She mumbles something incomprehensible to Jace, and then she starts sprinting. Jace looks forward to see what she's sprinting to, and walks a little faster to keep up with her pace.

"Simon! SIMON!" She yells and starts going in a full on run. Jace watches her run to the lanky man.

"Clary? Clary!" Simon turns to her. Clary runs as fast as she can and bear hugs him, wrapping her legs around his waist. There's a woman standing next to him with long jet black hair who narrows her eyes at Clary.

Simon was spinning Clary around, still caught up in their reunion. Jace finally catches up and feels a small hint of resentment towards the man in front of him. He then sees the woman in front of him and smiles.

"Isabelle."

"Jace." She smiles.

* * *

Hey yall, I know it was kinda just a short "filler" chapter, but it was needed. I promise I have got big plans for this story! Action and LOTS of drama has been planned! I hope y'all are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please don't forget to review! Xoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Simon and Clary are spinning around, Jace and Isabelle are hugging and smiling. Jace turns to look at Clary crying. His eyes widen a bit at the same time Simon's narrow.

"Clary. What the hell happened?" Simon asks staring at her face. She scrunches her face in confusion, and then feels the pain. Crap. I cried all my makeup off. Simon's eyes narrow in on Jace.

"What did you do to her?!" Simon exclaims and looks like he's about to attack Jace. But before he can, Clary steps in.

"He didn't do anything, Simon. I promise I'll explain everything." She tells him. He gives her a grim nod and then looks over to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry for being rude. This is Clary. Clary, this is my girlfriend, Isabelle." He introduces.

"Ah, so you're the famous Clary. It's nice to finally meet you." She says with a fake smile holding her hand out to shake.

"You too. Lewis, what'd you do to get a pretty girlfriend?" She smiles at both of them. _The best way to handle any situation is to kill them with kindness, especially since she appears to already not like me._

"I didn't have to, for some reason she liked me just the way I am." He smiles.

"I'm happy for the both of you." She smiles back.

"So this must be Sebastian? The 'amazing guy with beautiful blonde hair' you ran off with resulting with no one ever hearing from or seeing you." He looks over at Jace.

"No. This is Jace."

"You leave with one guy and come back with another? Tsk tsk." He says playfully. "So where ya been, Fairchild?" He asks.

"Here and there. Look, I promise to tell you everything Simon, but can we please go in and eat? Jace and I are starving." She pleads.

"Clary, why don't we go through a drive-thru or something. Your, uh, makeup is, uh, gone and, um,..." Jace says trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah. Okay." She replies. She goes to the curb to try to get a taxi when Simon stops her.

"What are you doing? You can just ride with us."

"Yeah, Jace come on." Isabelle chimes in.

Simon rise an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" They both smile.

"Yes, she's my sister." Jace says.

"I thought you were an only child?" Clary says remembering their game of twenty questions. They all start following Simon towards the parking lot across the street.

"I am. But when both of my parents died in a car accident when I was 10, I was taken in by the Lightwoods." Clary's face turns from confusion to understanding.

"Oh. Cool. It's a small world after all." She replies. She follows behind Simon, walking beside Jace. They all walked in a comfortable silence until they found Simon's cherry red 2014 Z/28 convertible Camaro. _She likes me for who I am. Yeah right_.

"Wow, Simon, I'm impressed. It's certainly a change from that old Volvo you used to drive us around in. You must be doing well for yourself. What you up to nowadays?" She asks as they all hop in and start looking for a drive-thru.

"I'm doing alright. I'm a computer designer now. I modify all the parts of computers and send in the next big thing with computers including their shapes, colors, and of course all the 'gear work'." He says making a right turn.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you!" She gives him a big smile.

"Thanks, Clare. Is this ok for everyone?" He asks while pulling in to a fast food restaurant. Everyone agrees, and places orders. Clary is digging around looking for money when Jace's hand appears on her wrist. She looks up at him and he smiles.

"It's okay, I got it, Red." He says and she blushes and smiles back.

"Thank you." She replies. They get their food and start eating while Simon starts driving.

"So where are y'all staying?" Isabelle asks.

"Um, actually no where. We've got to find a place to stay..." Clary says.

"Y'all can stay at my place for a while. I won't even charge you." Simon tells them. Clary looks at Jace asking him if that's what he wanted to do. He shrugs letting her know that he doesn't care either way.

"That'd be great, Simon. Thank you so much! Where are you staying at now?" Clary asks him.

"Oh, same place. I left your room just like you left it. I've built on to the house, though." He says and Isabelle smiles.

"You use to live together?" Jace inquires.

"Yes, but not how you think. We are strictly friends, nothing else. We've known each other since we were four years old. He's like my brother." Clary explains. Jace only nods.

They pull onto a secluded road and drive a few miles. Clary remembers coming down this road like it was yesterday. They keep riding until the pull into a driveway on the right, and about one mile from the start of the driveways sits an enormous luxury brick mansion. Clary's jaw hits the ground as they get out of the car.

"Well, home sweet home." Simon says. He looks back at Clary, amused at her reaction. They walk, with Clary's jaw still hanging down, into the beautiful mansion. Simon has a sitting/living room on the left side of the front corridor that they all go to. They all sit down; Simon in a recliner, Isabelle in a chair, and Jace and Clary on a love seat.

"Alright Clary, when are you gonna tell me what happened to you? And what about Sebastian? What happened with him? You said you thought he was 'the one'." He asks and Clary cringes.

Clary takes a deep breath to tell her story. She spills everything from when she first met Sebastian to the first night when he abused her, to Jace saving her that last time without even shedding a tear. _I'm done crying. I'm starting over_.

* * *

Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Everyone sits in shock. She sees Isabelle stand and go toward the kitchen. Clary looks at Simon and Jace waiting for someone to say something, but they never do.

"Simon, say something." She says, but he stills remains quiet._ I don't know what to do... _She decides to get up and go into the kitchen to get something to drink. When she walks in she sees the black haired beauty watching her every move as she gets a glass down from the cupboard and pour her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She says sincerely.

"Thanks, I think. I don't really know how to answer..." Clary replies. Isabelle nods and remains quiet.

"Not to be rude, but can I ask a couple of questions, with honest answers and without you getting angry?" Clary asks after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Isabelle still remains quiet, but answers with a nod.

"How long has Simon been, well, rich?" Clary asks.

"I'd say about a year." Isabelle answers.

"And how long have you and Simon been dating?" Clary returns. Isabelle's eyes narrow.

"You're asking me if I'm a gold digger? Well, no, Clary, I am not. The two of us became a couple about a month after you disappeared, not that it's any of your business." She says trying to hold in her anger.

"That's all I wanted to know. I'm sorry that I upset you." Clary says raising her hands up. She moves to make her way back to Jace and Simon when Isabelle stops her.

"Not so fast. I've got a couple of questions of my own, same conditions." Her eyes narrowing again.

"O-of course." I don't know why, but she is one intimidating person.

"I know you and Simon used to be really close." Clary nods in confusion, not understanding what the question is.

"Are you in to Simon?" Isabelle bluntly asks. Clary's eyes widen and she starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha! I-I can't, I ca-can't br-breaaathhee! Hahaha, no, no Isabelle, I'm NOT in to Simon!" She tries to calm her laughing down a bit.

"Haha, he's nothing more than a brother to me. He's always been there to love me, and I'll always be there to love him, but nothing more than a sibling love. I promise." She says and Isabelle smiles and looks relieved.

"Okay, one more question."

"Go ahead." Clary says.

"Are you in to Jace?" Clary's face flushes.

"Um, I just met him." She says trying to break eye contact by looking down at her hands.

"So?" She watches Clary as she raises her head to her and sees her blush.

"Oh my God, you are!"

"Shhhh!" She reaches to clasp her hands over Isabelle's mouth.  
"He saved me twice, he's taken care of me and all expenses in the process. He can be really sweet; how could I not like him? But it's not like anything could happen, I'm just a pity project, Isabelle." She whispers in a rush.

"Oh, I don't think that's the case at all! And call me Izzy, that's what my friends call me, at least the would if I had any girl friends." She says.

"We're friends?" Clary truly wonders.

"I think we'll begreat friends." Izzy returns with a smile. They hook their arms together and walk back toward the boys who were staring blankly into space. Clary yawned.

"I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed, if that's okay?" She says after covering her yawn with her hand.

"Of course. Jace, you can stay in the room across from Clary's." Simon replies.

"Thanks." Jace says. Clary starts towards her room, but turns back to ask Simon something.

"Si, would you happen to have my mom's number?" He nods. "Would you mind if I used your phone? I want to call her and let her know I'm in town; I really want to see her." she asks.

"Yeah, here, no problem." He hands his cell phone over to her. Before she calls, Jace walks over to her.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Will you be alright?" He asks tiredly.

"Of course. Thank you, Jace, for everything." She replies.

"Anytime, Clary. Will you show me which room Simon was telling me I could stay in? Unless you just wanna stay in one room together." He smiles and winks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, Jace, but you'll be sleeping alone tonight." He shrugs. She shows him the room and tells him good night, then goes to her to make the phone call to her mother. After about ten rings, it's goes to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Jocelyn, sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" Clary listens to her mother's cheery voice. She checks the time. _Well, it IS late, shes probably asleep_. She thinks. The phone makes the beep and she takes a deep breath.

"Hey mom, it's me. I know it's been a while, but I'm home, and I really wanna see you. I can't wait; call me back. I love you." She hangs up and takes the phone back to Simon.

"Thank you, Simon. Love you." She says.

"Love you too. Night Clary."

"Night Simon." She walks back to her room and takes in the sight. _He wasn't joking when he said it was left exactly the way I'd left it_. She scans the white walls that were decorated with her sketches, pictures, posters, and wall hangings. _This feels like home again._ She thinks as she climbs into her bed and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Okay so I know what y'all are thinking: when will Clace happen?! Well, I'm taking them slow, they did only just meet, and as you know, Clary feels like a charity case. Nevertheless, Clace is the goal, I swear it! I also gave a bit of foreshadowing for some upcoming serious drama! Please review and stay tuned! (:


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_A little red haired girls runs to catch the yellow bus. Her curls fly everywhere as she sprints towards the school bus. The bus closes the doors and is about to take off when a little brown haired boy with glasses stops the bus driver from continuing and opens the doors._

_"Thank you!" The little girl tells the boy._

_"Don't mention it. I'm Simon." He replies._

_"I'm Clary." The redhead tells him._

_"Cool. You wanna sit by me?" He asks._

_"Sure." She tugs on her princess backpack and they find a seat together._

_"How old are you?" Simon asks._

_"I'm four." Clary holds up four fingers._

_"I'm five, so I'm older than you." He gloats, but she doesn't care._

* * *

_"Ew, it's 'Fairchild the Freak'!" Clary hears an all too annoying familiar voice. She turns to find the bleach blonde girl that had so much makeup that she could be confused as a circus clown and is wearing a hot pink V-neck shirt that showed her boobs off and a tight white mini skirt paired with what Clary liked to call "stripper boots". She knew that's why guys were into her, though. Clary looked down at herself. She was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and converse. She hadn't learned how to apply makeup, she didn't care too either. She also couldn't figure out how to tame her wild curls yet._

_"Aline, why can't you just leave me alone?" She asks._

_"Because it's just too much fun to bother you. Oh, hey, when are you and the geek going to make it public that y'all are together?" She asks smugly._

_"We aren't together, Aline. He's just my friend." Clary replies._

_"Oh, I'm sure." She says and laughs. Clary was getting very aggravated._

_"You know what, Aline, you're just jealous I can do something you can't." Clary says._

_"Oh, I doubt that, but just to amuse you, what would that be?" She asks._

_"I can keep a male around me without having to screw him." Clary says with a smile and walks away to her next class._

_Clary is getting ready for her senior prom. Her mother just fixed her hair and makeup and Clary is now sliding into her pale green dress._

* * *

_"Mom, I dunno about all of this..." Clary says when she's dressed._

_"Clary, baby, you look beautiful and you're gonna have a great time!" She tells her and starts rushing her out of her room to find Simon in the living room. His jaw drops but he quickly recovers from it._

_"Clary, you look amazing. Ready to go?" He asks. She nods her head yes and they leave._

_About an hour into the prom the principle gets on stage and asks the prom court to come up. Everyone knows who will win: Aline.  
Clary turns and ignores what is going on to find the punch bowl._

_"And your prom queen is..." The drummer performs a drum role. "Clary Fairchild!" Clary spits out all her punch and Simon rushes up to her._

_"Clary you won! Congratulations!" He tells her._

_"But, but I'm not even on the court!" She exclaims._

_"It doesn't matter! You won, you beat Aline! Go get your crown!" He says excitedly. She nods her head reluctantly and goes up. She realizes that she actually did win and starts to smile when the crown is placed on her head and a bouquet of roses is handed to her. She turns to a smirking Aline. Everything goes downhill after that. She watches Aline's eyes look above them and Clary sees a bucket falling down at her that's full of red punch. She gets drenched by it; her green dress turning red and her hair and makeup is ruined. She starts crying throws everything down and runs towards the doors when the entire school starts laughing at her._

_"Clary!" She hears, but doesn't turn around._

_"Clary, come on!" She hears again, but keeps running._

_"No! Leave me alone!" She yells back._

"Clary wake up!" She hears and wakes up to Isabelle sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay?" She asks Clary.

"Um, yeah, bad dream. Sorry." She tells her.

"Okay then. Get up. We are all going to get something to eat and then you and I are going shopping for you!" She says excitedly.

"Um, okay... But I don't have any money..."

"Clary, between me, Simon and Jace, you'll have plenty of money to get what you need. Now get up; I'm not taking no for an answer." She says sternly and Clary does as she's told.

She goes to the den about 20 minutes later after showering and getting dressed and applying a bit of makeup to cover the bruises. She comes in to everyone waiting on her.

"Bout time, Shortie." Jace says smiling.

"Look, I put up with 'Red' because you saved me, but you're pushing your luck with 'Shortie', Herondale." She smiles back.

"Herondale? I knew you looked familiar." Simon says narrowing.

"So where are we going?" Clary interrupts. They all look at each other.

"I don't know. Let's just go until we find something that sounds good." Isabelle says. Everyone agrees and walks out the door.

After a few minutes of riding, Isabelle points at a diner.

"What about there?" Everyone says 'okay' and they go in and sit together.

"Hey, how y'all doin'? What ca' I getcha?" Everyone starts to order except Jace, who's eyes are widened.

"What 'bout you dawlin? Want some eggs, bacon, grits and toast? Or som'um else?" Jace looks at Clary.

"He'd love some. Thank you." Clary tells the waitress.

"What's your problem, Jace?" She asks him.

"I didn't know what she was saying! And what the hell are grits?" He replies. Clary only laughs.

"She said 'what about you darling? Do you want some eggs, toast, and grits? Or something else?' And just try the grits, you'd like them, it's a southern thing." She laughs.

"That is NOT what she said." He mumbles making Clary laugh even more. The waitress comes back and sets everyone's plates down.

"Getcha anythin' else?" She asks.

"No thanks." Clary says.

"Alright honey, be back to check on y'all in a little bit." She says and walks off.

"That may take a while to get use to." Jace says and Clary laughs again. They finish their food and Jace pays for Clary again.

"Jace, thank you so much. I promise one day I will pay you back for everything." Clary tells him.

"No, I don't want you to, Clary. Let me do this for you. Here." He hands her a credit card.

"But, Jace-"

"No buts, take it, spend as much as you want. I'm serious, if you like it, buy it. And don't forget to buy you a new cell; whatever kind you want."

"Jace I can't do that. I already owe you for so much." She tells him.

"Clary, what did I just tell you? You don't owe me for anything. Not to gloat, but I make roughly 2.1 million dollars a day. Don't think I can't afford for you to take a shopping day with my sister. And don't think I want you to ever pay me back. I'm doing this because I want to help you. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He tells her and she hugs him tightly without thinking and he stiffens, obviously stunned of her actions, then she lets go and blushes.

"Clary let's go!" Isabelle exclaims.

"Okay, Izzy." She replies to Isabelle. "Sorry for the hugging attack." Clary says to Jace and blushes again.

"Haha, don't be." He smirks and she rolls her eyes.

"See ya later." She tells him.

"Yeah, later." He says.

* * *

Sorry, I reposted this one and put in lines to separate things out because I realized that could be confusing since my asterisks didn't show up. what did y'all think? A cute chapter, right? Well, I hate to tell y'all, but it won't last too much longer. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clary strolled through the streets of Tupelo with Isabelle. They got Clary an iPhone, which she was very excited over. She and Isabelle both had several bags of clothes, jewelry, and different types of shoes including sandals, flip flops, and boots. Even though Clary never enjoyed shopping, she enjoyed hanging out with Isabelle.

"Simon and my anniversary is coming up soon and we HAVE to go in this boutique! Please, I need something that'll go with that little red dress I just bought!" Clary agrees reluctantly. They were about to walk in when they were stopped by Aline Penhollow.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Clarissa Fairchild, or would you rather have your old nickname?" She says snootily.

"I go by Clary, I always have, and you know that. We're not in high school anymore, Aline. You can't intimidate me. " Clary returns.

"You know each other?" Isabelle asks.

Aline ignores her. "Oh, Clary, you and I both know that ain't true You haven't changed a bit. Awful hair, no sense of style, and I'm sure you're still attached to that geek Lewis. You're pathetic." She smiles wickedly.

"That 'geek' is my boyfriend, and I don't appreciate you talking about him that way you fu-" Isabelle starts.

"It's not worth it, Izzy." Clary interrupts, then continues, "Aline, you haven't changed at all either," Clary says sweetly. "You're still a heinous bitch. God bless." Clary returns smirking.

"Hey guys, what's going on." Clary hears from behind her, and she sees Aline's eyes bug out of her head. She turns to see the golden man behind them.

"Nothing. Just a run in with an old high school classmate. What about you?" Clary asks.

"Got bored and saw you both walking down here." He replies.

"Well we are about to go in he-"

"Hi, I'm Aline." She interrupts with a flirty smile and bats her eyes.

"Jace." He simply says while smiling and shaking her hand.

"You're staying with Clary?" She asks sweetly.

"Well, yes, but at her friend Simon's house." He replies.

"Oh, okay." She says smiling. Clary clears her throat.

"Well, can't keep the ladies waiting. Nice meeting you." He says almost in a business type voice. Aline nods smiling and walks off.

"What was that about, Jace?" Isabelle asks scowling.

"What? I was being polite. You like her, right? I mean you DID tell her 'God bless'; that's all I heard of the conversation, but I did hear you say that." He tells them.

Clary sighs. "Jace, down here when someone tells someone else 'God bless', it's the southern way of politely saying 'screw you'. " Clary explains.

"It's also kinda like saying 'I don't like you, so let's hope that at least God does, 'cause he'd be the only one'." Isabelle chimes.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. How was I suppose to know?" Jace asks and Clary laughs.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She laughs.

* * *

Two weeks have past since Clary and Isabelle went shopping. Everyone is still living in Simon's house, though the tension between Jace and Simon is growing and Clary can't figure out why. Clary and Jace have had an on going banter and flirting competition since they came. She still hasn't heard anything from her mother. She had called seven times with her new phone and every time it would go to voicemail. She decides it's time to figure out why. She walks out of her room and across the hall to knock on the door. After about a minute of waiting, the door finally opens.

"Clary? It's 8:00 am on a Saturday morning. I was up late doing work and making phone calls all last night, so can this wait until later?" He asks while Clary scans him. He isn't wearing a shirt which shows off his hard and defined abs, but he is wearing sweatpants, which hang dangerously low on his waist, causing Clary's mouth to go dry.

"I-um-" she starts.

"Like what you see?" He smirks.

"How is it you can be so tired and still so arrogant?" She asks playfully, and he feigns hurt feelings.

"You wound me. Alright, Red, you've already woken me up, so what is it you want?" He asks.

"My mom. She won't answer or return any phone calls. With everything that's happened, I wouldn't put it past Sebastian to do something. I just wanna know that she's okay." She spills out.

"So what do you want me to do?" He scrunches his eyebrows.

"I want you to go to my stepdad's bookstore with me."

"Why don't you want Simon to go?" He asks.

"Because he'll think I'm just being silly. And I know you'd wanna come." She says.

"Who says I want to come?" He challenges.

"Fine, I'll go by myself if you don't want to come." She turns sharply and smiles to herself when Jace speaks up.

"Hey, wait up, Red! Let me get a quick shower and get dressed and I'll go." He tells her.

She turns back to him, smiles and says, "Perfect."

* * *

Half an hour later Clary and Jace are walking out the door.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do you think we can stay?" She asks.

"'We'?" She blushes wildly.

"Well, you d-did kinda act like you wanted to be here. I'll be able to figure all this out on my own, y-you could leave, if you really want to..." She stumbles over her words while still blushing.

"I was just kidding, Red. Um, I don't know. How much longer do you want to stay?"

"I wish I could forever..." She replies.

"I know... I wouldn't say much longer..." He contemplates on that subject. Clary starts walking down the road when Jace stops her.

"Where are you going?" Jace asks holding her wrist.

"I'm starting to walk towards the bookstore? I didn't want to wake Simon up to ask for a ride."

"You don't have to." He says with a smile and starts leading her around the back of the house.

"Jace, what are we do- where did you get that? WHEN did you get that?" Clary exclaims when she sees a really cool silver motorcycle with ghost flames painted down the sides that has 'Harley Davidson' on the sides as well.

"Well I got bored the other day when you and Iz left me and Simon so y'all could see that chick-flick, and I got tired of having to ask for rides, so I grabbed a taxi and then I bought it." Clary's eyes went wide.

"Did you just say 'y'all'?" She smiles real big.

"That's all you got out of that? Yes, Red, I said the word y'all. This town is wearing off on me. Now hop on." He commands and she gets on the motorcycle. They ride throughout town with Clary telling him which way to go.

They finally reach it and notice that the store isn't open, but Clary was sure her stepfather would be there.

"Clary, I don't know, maybe we should just come back later. This could look like breaking and entering." Jace tries.

"No. I'm going with or without you. Look, the door is unlocked anyways, so no one is breaking in, just entering." She says while pushing the door open, making the bell ring above the door.

"We're closed!" She hears a shout. She keeps walking with Jace right behind her. She looks around to find her stepfather, but instead she runs right into the corner of a bookshelf, knocking down a bunch of books. Jace bends down to help Clary pick them up.

"I thought I told y'all I was closed!" The man with dark brown hair and dark facial hair appears helping Clary and Jace pick up the books.

"I-I'm sorry." She says staring at the man.

"Well," he sighs, "it'll be okay. We are closed indefinitely at this particular moment." He tells them.

"We're not here for the books." She tells him.

"Then what is it you want?"

"I want to see my mom, Luke." She tells him as he squints his eyes at her. When the words leave her mouth, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Clary? What are you doing here? I didn't think you were ever coming back." He asks.

"Hey Luke." She wraps herself around him in a big hug and he hugs her back.

When he pulls back, he looks down at Clary, then to Jace.

"Well you must be that Sebastian that took her away from us?" Luke assumes with resentment.

"Geez, Red, did you not introduce Morgenstern to anyone?" Jace asks.

"I never got the chance." Clary mumbles.

"No, I'm Jace Herondale." He continues and extends his hand out to Luke's to shake it.

"You're THE Jace Herondale? Like the CEO Jace Herondale?" Clary watches as Jace's head visibly grows.

Jace smirks, "The one and only."

"Luke, we've been here a few weeks and I've tried calling mom. Is she ignoring me? I'd totally understand if that's why she isn't answering, but I just want to know that she's okay."

"Clary, that's the reason the store is closed."

"What?" She asks.

"Jocelyn is missing."

* * *

So I worked pretty hard on this one, especially to make it longer like y'all have asked for. I believe it's my longest yet! Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Clary wakes up on the floor. She looks up at Jace and Luke who are looking at her with worried eyes. She also notices how tightly Jace's arms are wrapped around her; one around her waist and one around her back and neck.

"Clary, you okay?" Luke asks.

"What happened?" She whispers to Jace.

"You passed out, Red, and I caught you. You've been out for about," he glances down at his watch. "Eight minutes." He tells her. Suddenly the memories of the past ten minutes rush in her mind and she clasps both her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God, Jace! It's him! He's got her! This is all my fault, what am I going to do? I-I have to go back..." She cries while he tries to calm her by holding her tighter in his embrace and running his hands through her curly locks.

"Shhh. Clary, don't do that. You don't know that it's him." She continues to cry. "Shhh, shhh." He keeps trying to calm her down.  
"Clary look at me." He says after she's calmed her crying. She does what he says and her red puffy eyes meet his golden ones. "We are going to go back to Simon's house. You're not going back there. We'll figure all this out, I promise. I swear I'll do anything to keep you safe and I'll do everything in my power to find your mother." He tells her sincerely.

"How? How can you promise such things?" She asks.

"Because I'm a man of my word. I promise." He tells her looking deep into her eyes. He knows his answer isn't a very good one, but it's all he can come up with at the moment. He has no clue what he is going to do, but he knows he would walk to thousand miles for this beautiful redhead if it meant making her happy.

"Jace, you can't be around me." She tells him.

"Why the hell not?" He growls.

"You can't stay here, he'll find you." She whispers. Jace leans his head in closer to hers.

"I'll protect you with my life." He knows that sounds very serious, but he is very serious. He didn't know how much she meant to him until now. Luke, who had kindly waited for them to finish their conversation now clears his throat.

"Y'all wanna tell me what's going on? Who's got her? And who's after y'all?" He asks, but neither Jace or Clary answer. Luke looks directly at Clary. "Clary, what the hell is going on?" He asks once more.

"Sebastian." She simply says.

"The guy you left with? What about him?" He asks.

"He, um...um..."

"Clary, if you don't tell him, I will." Jace informs her.

"He, um, he..." Her eyes start to spill the tears that were backed up.

"He got his kicks by beating her to a pulp. He beat her until she was unconscious and then would walk out like nothing was wrong." Luke's eyes widen and he gasps, but Jace doesn't stop. "I found her unconscious one night after witnessing him punching her outside a formal Gala. I stopped him then, but I was worried he would start again when they were out of the public eye, and I was right. I got her out of there and brought her to my room. I left for a meeting and came back to him slinging her around the room and hitting her. I knocked him out, but who knows how long he was actually out?" He feels her breathing slower, trying to slow her crying again. "She wanted to see her family. It was the first thing she wanted after we left New York. And now that you've informed her that her mother is gone, she believes he took her in hopes to lure Clary back. She thinks going back to him will be the solution, but I'm not letting that happen." He almost spits out that last sentence directly to Clary. Clary stares at Jace with wide eyes.

"Way to be blunt about it." She says sniffing and looks at a terrified Luke.

"I told you if you didn't tell him that I would, and you looked like you were having a hard time doing it." He replies.

"Is all that true, Clary?" Luke whispers.

She looks at him with defeated eyes. "Yes."

"I agree with Jace." Luke simply says.

"What? Why?" Clary asks.

"Because we don't know it's Sebastian. If you ran back to him without him being the culprit, then you'd be stuck in hell again, and I'm not letting you go through that again, and obviously neither is Jace." Clary opens her mouth to protest, but Luke continues to speak. "Clary, you're my only daughter, and I won't lose you. Not again. We WILL find your mama, I promise, and so did he." He nods at Jace. "So it's your turn to make a promise."

"What would that be?"

"Promise you won't go to him." He says.

"But-"

"No buts." Jace says sternly.

"Okay..." She says hesitantly.

"Swear it, Clary." Luke urges.

"I swear by the Angel that I will not go to him." She says and the two men visibly relax. Jace helps her to her feet and makes sure she's able to stand. Luke brings him to the side.

"Take her to the house. Don't let her out of your sight. If she's anything like the Clary I knew two years ago, she'll do anything she thinks will help and be the best for her loved ones; that doesn't exclude going back to an abusive relationship. I'll call if I figure anything out; you do the same." Luke says and Jace nods. They swap cell phone numbers and then Jace grabs Clary and they head for the door.

"Where are we going?" Clary asks after he tells her to get on the silver motorcycle.

"Back to Simon's."

"Can we go to the courthouse first?"

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"I want to change my name."

"I like your name, though. I think you'll be fine." He replies.

"I at least want to change my last name." She says.

"To what?"

"Fray."

* * *

Hey y'all! Wow 20 chapters already?! I know some are short, but wow! Sorry I've been busy today, I've got a huge test tomorrow, so prayers would be amazing! Check out my Instagram and follow please: claceinstruments. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Alright, Miss Clarissa Fray, time to go." Jace says. Clary looks at him with a flashing smile._ Money and power really does make persuading people to ditch the time factors a lot easier._

"Thank you so much, Jace. You really don't know how much I appreciate you helping me." She tells him.

"No thanks necessary, Red. 'The Amazing Jace' will always be there to help the damsels in distress." He gives her a cheeky smile and she laughs out loud. _Wow, that felt good._

"'The Amazing Jace'? Haha, you're so funny."

"What's funny about it? My name is Jace, I'm the one and only, AND I'm amazing!" He smirks.

"And modest. Don't forget that." She rolls her eyes in sarcasm as she slides on the motorcycle behind Jace.

"Ready?"

"Wanna stop for breakfast first?"

"Sure." They go a fast food resturant, eat quickly, then order good for Simon and Isabelle. Clary holds the food in between Jace and her tightly. About twenty minutes later, they arrive back at Simon's. Clary grabs Jace's watch to check the time.

"Wow, it's already after 11?" She asks as she tucks in a stray curl behind her ear. They open the door to a worried Simon and Isabelle.

"Where have y'all been? I've been worried sick about you, Clary!" He exclaims with a hug. Clary gives him the bag of food she and Jace had gotten him and Isabelle. "Good call on making it up to me by bringing food, Fairchild, but I was still worried. After what you've been through, I was worried you two had skipped town without saying goodbye."

"You know I would tell you if we were leaving, Simon. And, by the way, it's Fray." She informs him.

"Huh?" The couple asks.

"I change my last name to Fray. Jace wouldn't let me change my first name, but I am no longer Fairchild." She explains.

"Fray. Fray..." Simon tests on his tongue. "I like it. So, Fray, is that all y'all were up to this morning?" He asks.

"Geez, mom..." Jace mumbles, but no one hears except Clary, causing her to laugh, which in turn caused Jace to smirk at her.

"What?" Simon asks.

"Nothing. We went to see Luke. She's missing, Simon. My mom is a missing person." She says seriously. "And it's all my fault." She lowers he head and stares at the ground. Someone comes close to her and holds her tight. _Jace_. She looks up at him to find that the man holding her has dark hair and has his glasses on. _Oh, Simon..._

"Clary, this is not your fault, you know that." Simon tells her. She quickly and angrily gets out of his embrace.

"If it's Sebastian who has her, then yes, yes it is my fault! Whom else's could it be?! If it wasn't for me, Jace wouldn't have ever gotten involved. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be housing two extra people right now, and you two would have never been involved." She nods at Isabelle. "If it wasn't for me leaving, my mom wouldn't have been abducted to lure me back in! How the hell is all of this not my fault?!" She yells.

"Because we don't know it's him, Red. Calm down, we're going to figure this out, just like I promised earlier." He says and Clary finds herself going toward his open arms.  
She's realizing that she finds more and more comfort with Jace. He pulls her close and hugs her tight. She pulls back remembering that they have an audience. She turns around to a smirking Isabelle and a gaping Simon. Simon closes his mouth quickly.

"Okay, y'all, but I need my mom."

"Clary, we promised." Jace says.

"Okay." She smiles at him finally starting to feel better.

* * *

So, I know it's kinda a short chapter, I'm sorry... BUT I do I have a small break coming up this week before finals, soooo the chapters will be longer! Oooo and I've got plans (insert maniacal laughter here)! Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Happy Friday! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 22

After finding out that her mother was missing last week, Clary had been on edge. Sure, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle had all tried to make her feel better by getting her hopes up that it wasn't her previous abuser, but it didn't help because she just knew deep down that it was him.

She lies on her bed doodling in her sketch book when she hears a tap on the door.

"Come in." She says and turns to the door opening with Isabelle sticking her head through then coming straight in the door and then closing it shut. She walks over to Clary and sits on the bed with her. She raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Clary asks.

"Spill." Isabelle demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clary says innocently and looks back down at her sketch book. Isabelle snatches it out of her hands, closes it, then tosses it to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Clary yells.

"Spill!" Isabelle commands.

"About what?" Clary asks again, deciding to play dumb.

Isabelle raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Jace." She simply says.

"I told you nothing is going on, Izzy; he doesn't even like me." Clary mumbles.

"Clary, open your eyes! Of course he does!" Isabelle exclaims.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"You have to go tell him. What's the worse he can do?"

"He can break me. I'm already broken, Izzy, I don't want to be shattered into a million pieces. He feels like I'm his responsibility, that's all. I'm nothing else to him but a damsel in distress to his hero act."

"Clary, I've watch BOTH of you for like the last month! I'm not totally unobservant!"

"What's your point, Isabelle?"

"Are you in love with him?" She bluntly asks.

"Iz! We've hardly even KNOWN each other for a month!"

"I knew I was in love with Simon after three weeks." She informs.

"I don't even know what love is. I THOUGHT I was in love with Sebastian, and look how that turned out." Right then they both turn their heads after the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" A male voice yells out.

They turn to each other again to continue their "girl talk". Isabelle glares at Clary.

"Iz, I don't know what I feel... I don't know how I feel about him. I know I have strong feelings for him, whether it's because I truly like him or because I finally feel like I've got a savior to rely on. I don't really know the difference right now..." Clary admits.

"Don't you think you should let him know? Don't you think he needs to know?" She asks.

"What and make his ego bigger than it already is?" She tries to joke, but Isabelle sees right through her.

"Insulting and joking around? You've been hanging around him too long. Clary, all joking aside, you know I'm right."

"Yeah, you are..." Clary agrees.

"So what are you waiting for?! Go tell him now!" She says in excitement.

"Why now?!" Clary freaks out at the thought of telling him all of this.

"Now is as good as a time as ever. Clary, you can do this."

"I don't know, with all that's going on and my mom missing, it feels wrong." Clary says.

"Clary, you deserve happiness. And you shouldn't have to wait for it; go for it. Go talk to him." She encourages with a smile. Clary hugs her tightly.

"Thanks Izzy."

"Don't mention. Now go!" She smiles and shoos her away.

Clary walks swiftly out the door and down the hall. She almost trips over the stairs when going down them. Simon looks at her with wide eyes.

"Clary, be careful, where's the fire?" He asks.

"Where's Jace?" She asks an his face falls slightly.

"He answered the door; hasn't come back in yet." He answers.

Clary doesn't answer, she just bolts out the door. She sees two figures standing at the very end of the driveway. She walks a little closer to see a woman whose dark roots are shining through her bottle blonde hair on the other side of him. _Aline._

"Jace?" She calls out getting closer. He halfway turns but never a sees her because the figure behind him looks at Clary and then grabs Jace's face and pulls him into a kiss. Jace stands there, shocked, but obviously forgets that his name was even called. Clary can't move; she's in utter shock. When Aline finally takes her lips off his, she smirks at Clary. Clary's bottom lip starts to tremble, but she works hard to keep the tears from flowing. _Like you said, Clary, he doesn't care anything about you other than you being his charity case._ She spits out to herself. She turns around sharply on her heels and runs back to the house. _Of course he'd be in to her! Or someone like her! Why would he like you?! You're so stupid, Clary!_

"Clary!" She hears Jace yell at the same time she thinks her name, but she keeps moving.

"Clary, wait!" He yells again, but she closes the front door before he could yell anything else. She rests against the door to compose herself and to keep the tears from spilling over. She looks up and sees Simon.

"Clare, what's wrong?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She smiles and makes her way upstairs when Jace storms through the door.

"Clary wait." He snatches her wrist into his hand, but she doesn't turn around.

"Let go." Her voice is surprisingly strong, but he doesn't lessen his grip.

"No. Clar-"

"She said let go, Herondale." Simon spits out standing up from his chair.

"This is none of your concern, Lewis." Jace spits out with the same tone.

"I warned you not to hurt her, or you'd be sorry." Simon threatens.

"I didn't hurt her, I-"

"Judging by the way she just ran in here with tears in her eyes, and YOU following after her, then yes, it would only be logical that YOU were the one she was about to cry over! What did you do?!" Simon starts to yell. Clary tries to get out of Jace's grip without facing him, but he only tightens it.

"Just let Clary and me talk about it; it's none of you busi-"

"Anything to do with her is MY business! I'm her best friend! You think I don't know your reputation?! The way you treat women; love them until there's a 'hotter' version of that one comes along, thus leaving the other girl out to dry." Jace lets go of Clary and turns to face the door. "Women are just a game to you!" Simon continues and Clary is frozen in place listening. "You're just scum! You couldn't care less about anyone's feelings!"

"That's enough, Si. I'm fine, really. Please stop." Clary finally intervenes, but it was wasted air. She looks up at Isabelle asking for help, but it seems she's just as speechless as Clary is frozen in place.

"I should kick you out right now. It's amazing that you even cared enough to help her out of the mess she was in." Simon says. Clary turns and sees Jace's hands balled up in fists and turning white. She moves to stand in the middle of them to break apart the potential fight.

"Simon, it's no big deal. I promise. Please, no matter what happens, please don't kick him out. If he wants to leave, fine, but don't kick him out. Please, for me?" He looks down at her, nods, but doesn't say a word to her. Instead, he continues with Jace.

"What'd you do it for? Do figure out your enemy's little plan, exploit him, then play 'hero'?

"Enough." Jace says in a threatening tone.

"Simon, seriously." Clary warns. "Jace." She reaches out to try to calm him, but her hand never touches him; Simon cuts her off again.

"That's exactly what it all is, isn't it?! You arrogant, son of a bitch, you thi-" He's cut off when Jace turns around.

Jace turns and grips his hand hard into a fist. The punch is meant to hit Simon hard in the stomach, but instead the harsh blow hits Clary, sending her flying backwards and landing on the coffee table, smashing it into a million shards. This time, Clary doesn't care who sees the tears; she lets them all flow out. Jace stares at her, horrified at what he has just done.

"Clary, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't kno-"

"Just go." She whispers through her tears.

"But, Clary, I-"

"She said go. Just leave or go upstairs. But only because she made me promise. Don't make the mistake of thinking I want you here; especially after THAT stunt!" Simon growls.

"But-"

"Just..." Clary whispers through her crying. "Do whatever, Jace. Leave, stay, just leave me alone."

"Clary-"

"You know what? I believed you." He looks at her in confusion as Simon is picking her up, small pieces of glass dropping everywhere, to carry her to her room. "I believed you when you said you'd never hurt me. And I believed you when you said you'd never hit me. I thought your promises may have meant something to you. Guess not." She says as Simon walks up the stairs with her in his arms and her tears continuously roll down her face, making Jace feel completely broken inside.

* * *

Alright! Longest chapter EVER! So, I TOLD y'all some big drama would be happening soon! Be honest, did you see that coming? Please follow me on Instagram: claceinstruments and don't forget to leave a review! Until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_He hit me. He actually hit me. Granted it was an accident, but he still hit me. Even though he didn't mean to hit me, it doesn't make it okay because he meant to hit Simon... _Clary thinks while holding the bag of ice to her face... again. She's having a hard time keeping the swelling down, or so she's told. Isabelle and Simon won't let her out of her room. It's actually more Simon than Iz, but since she's his girlfriend, she's trying to make him happy. Clary had heard Jace trying to talk to her several times now, but Simon keeps sending him away, telling Clary she didn't need to see him. Clary and Simon had fought, but it did no good._ God, I've got a black eye and swollen cheek, I'm still fine, though! I've had a lot worse..._ She thinks to herself, but she knows that she needs time away from Jace anyways because she's not really ready to talk about what happened.

_Ugh. What happened? Honestly, I may have overreacted just a bit. Shes going through the scene again. _She sees herself walking out to find Jace, and then sees the kiss. _He DID seem shocked, but at the same time, he didn't stop her. He had even forgotten I had ever called his name. He didn't remember until I turned around and my shoes crunched and snapped a limb on the ground... _Simon had told her that it didn't matter, that they both needed to cool off and she needed to be 100% better before Jace was allowed to talk to her again. This is one thing Clary always loved and hated about Simon: his brotherly overprotectiveness. When he's like that, there's no stopping him, no arguing either. When his mind is made up, that's that. And it was definitely obvious that Simon did not want Jace around her.

_Jace. Oh, here I go again, but I just can't help it! She thinks to herself. This must be what love does feel like: constantly thinking of that one certain person, getting butterflies when you see them, when you hear their voice, or even when you hear their name! God, I must really be in deep_. She thinks as she sits up and buries her head in her hands, letting all her curls fall around her face like a curtain. She hears a knock on the door and raises her head.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's me, Clary. Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened. Can we please talk?" _Oh my God, it's Jace! What do I do? I don't know how long Simon's had me in her resting and healing my bruised face, but I know that Jace has come by several times to ask to talk. Maybe I should talk to him, tell him that I'll be fine and he can go home... Even though I don't want that... _She thinks.

"Um, ye-" she says before getting cut off by another voice on the other side of the door.

"Hell. No. You will leave her alone just as I said, or you will get the hell out of my house. She isn't in any shape to put MORE stress on her." He snarls.

"Simon." Clary says as he opens the door and closes it right in Jace's face. Jace turns his back to her bedroom door and slides down it to sit down.

"Don't 'Simon' me. You need your rest, Clary. You need to be stress free, meaning Jace free, and let this heal."

"It's just a black eye! It's not as if I just came out of an intense surgery! Simon, I want to talk to him... I need to know what he thinks."

"You need to just take a break from all of that drama, Clare. You know I'm right about that. And who cares what he thinks?" Simon asks.

"I do." She mumbles.

"Why? What do you want to know what he thinks?"

"About me..." She says as she tangles her hands together in knots and stares at them.

"Why do you care what he thinks about you?" He asks. Oh, Simon! I know you know why! Clary thinks loudly in her head.

"Because somewhere along the way, I think I fell in love with him. I know I've said that before, but I've got this feeling every time I hear just his name being called. It's such a strong feeling, and I get butterflies! I haven't gotten butterflies since I was a little girl, Simon. I care about what he thinks of me because I'm in love with him." She rushes out, not meaning to say that much, but feels great to get it all off of her chest. Simon gapes at her.

"Clary, you said you were in love with Sebastian, too." She flinches

"Yes, but this I different. I feel it." She confesses.

"I think this is more of an Isabelle-Clary conversation. I don't like it one bit, and I still refuse to let you two together to 'talk it out'," Clary gives him a hard look until he raises his hands up to surrender. "At least until you are back to normal, okay? Please." He asks.

"Fine." Clary grumbles knowing his mind was set and he'd do anything to see it through.

Isabelle comes up the stairs to ask Clary something when she sees Jace sitting on the floor with wide eyes.

"Oh Jace." She says sympathetically.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks her.

"I'm getting ready for my and Simon's anniversary, and I wanted to ask Clary her opinion on what I should do with my hair and stuff. What are you doing?"

"I just want to talk to her, Iz. That's all, and your annoying boyfriend won't let me! It's driving me insane. I didn't mean to hurt her; you believe me, right?" He asks with sad eyes. Isabelle had never seen him this upset before.

"Of course I did. And she knows you didn't mean to hit her, but she is a little mad you tried to hit her best friend, and I don't blame her. Why was she running in so quickly anyways? She keeps telling me it was nothing, but it sure didn't look like 'nothing'."

"Remember that bottle blonde in front of the store y'all were about to go into a few weeks ago?" She nods. "Well, she was at the door and I answered it. We started talking and walking down the driveway. I heard my name being called, but I was suddenly attacked by that girl; she started kissing me. By the time I turned around, all I saw was a flash of red... And you know the rest. I wish I knew what she was coming out to tell me, but I can't even apologize for hitting her." He says sadly as Isabelle's eyes go wide, finally understanding what had happened. They both look up when Clary's door opens and Simon comes out.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk right now." Simon barks at Jace. He turns to Isabelle. "Watcha doing, Iz?" He asks.

"I wanted to ask Clary her opinion on some things while I get ready for tonight." She explains and he smiles.

"Okay." Simon says and goes downstairs.

"Jace, just chill out. You'll get your chance. But if you don't mind me asking, why is it such a big deal? She knows you didn't mean to." Isabelle asks once Simon is gone.

"Because I care about her. I don't know how to explain it, I just care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone, including myself."

"Wow, that's saying something." Isabelle jokes.

"Shut up." He says with a smile. Isabelle knocks on Clary's door.

"Who is it?" Clary asks.

"It's Iz."

"Come on." She says.

* * *

Three hours later, Isabelle finally looks perfect. Though Clary still never asked why she was getting so dressed up.

"What's going on, Iz?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asks her.

"Why are you getting so dressed up? And acting a little nervous and asking my opinion?"

"It's Simon's and my anniversary." Isabelle tells her.

"Oh! Wow, I didn't realize that many days had gone by... Happy anniversary!" She tells her.

"Thanks, Clary. I guess I'd lose All sense of time if I were stuck in a room all the time, too." She says with a smile. She slips on her heels and walks towards the door. "Well, see ya later."

"Bye. Have fun!" Clary says with a smile. She hears Isabelle's heels go down the stairs and hears Simon complimenting Isabelle on how beautiful she is. Clary hears them walk out the door and hears the door slam shut. _What am I going to do now? _

She just lies there on her bed thinking of what she could do. About five minutes later, she hears a knock on the door.

"Isabelle, haha, did you forget something?" She asks, but gets no answer. Instead she sees the door inch its way open and sees a golden haired man stick his head in.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

well, will she let him in to talk? Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

So since I was a little late posting that last chapter, I decided I would post two today! I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 24

She freezes. She realizes that Isabelle and Simon are both gone, meaning neither were there to save her from having to have an awkward conversation with Jace. She knows he really wants to talk to her, but she can't manage to tell him he can come in.

"Clary, come on. Please? It's been nine days. It's time I get to talk to you." _Nine days?! What?!_

"Um..." Clary chokes outs.

"Clary," he sighs deeply. "Please?" He asks again.

"Yeah." She finally agrees and he strolls in.

"We need to talk." He says seriously. She gulps and keeps her mouth shut.

"Clary, I'm sorry." He confesses as he sits on her bed next to her. She nods. "Clary, you need to know that I don't like her and I didn't kiss her. And you really need to know how sorry I am for hitting you. I'm so sorry, I feel awful."

"I know. It's okay." She whispers and turns her head facing the wall.  
He puts a finger under her chin and gets her to face him again.

"No, it's not. But I'll make it okay."

"Jace, I'm okay." She sighs deeply. "You can go back home. Go back to working in your big shot office,"

"Clary-"

"And don't turn back." She starts to ramble. "I'll be fine, just don't worry about me and get on with your life... Thank you"

"Clary, sh-"

"for helping me and all, but seri-" she's cut off by the smoothest lips she's ever felt. She hesitates for a split second, but then melts into the kiss.

"What was that for?" She asks out of breath and with her heart beating faster than it ever has.

"I couldn't get you to shut up." He laughs. "I'm not leaving you here. I'm not leaving you ever. Wherever you go, I go." He grabs her cheeks softly and pulls her in to another kiss. This one is different though. This kiss has all the anger, sorrow, and passion all mixed in. He slides his tongue next to her lips, asking for permission. She grants him access and the kiss is deepened with even more passion. He stands them both up and pulls her head even closer. He pushes her against the wall and she slides her hands up under his black shirt and pulls it over his head. He does the same to her shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath. They never break the kiss throughout this. He reaches down and grabs her upper thighs and brings her back up with him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and continues to pour all her anger, angst, and even love into their making out. She then thinks of something that sours her mood.

"This is all out of pity, isn't it?" She asks with disgust. _I can't believe I let him play off of my emotions!_

"What? No! Clary-"

"And here I was so happy because I thought for the first time, I was going to get something I wanted. And maybe, for the first time, get to have sex with someone I actually WANT to have it with..." She mumbles that last sentence, but actually thinks she only thought it in her head.

"What?" He asks.

"What?" She questions.

"He raped you, didn't he? A lot of times."

"What? Oh my God, I thought I thought that! I didn't mean to say that out loud! I-"

"Clary, shut up." He kisses her again. "I'll fix it." She scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll fix what?"

"I want to make love to you, Clary." She goes numb in shock.

"Why?" She whispers.

"Because," he takes a deep breath. "This" he points back and forth between him and Clary. "Is not a pity act. I am in love with you, Clarissa Fray, and I want to show you that I love you." She gasps as he pushes her up against the wall again. He grabs a handful of the bottom of her tank top and slides it up over her head to reveal a black lace bra with a little pink bow in the middle. He then unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs to reveal black panties with a matching pink bow. _Wow, I'm so glad Isabelle took me shopping! _She thinks to herself. She looks at Jace who is gaping at her. She smirks at him.

"Like what you see?" She says in a mockingly tone the way he had done to her once before. He licks his lips.

"Yes I do, Red." He answers quickly. She does the same thing he did by unbuttoning his jeans and having him step out of them, leaving him in royal blue boxers. He grips her hips hard and possessive like, but it doesn't hurt her. It just gives her a burning feeling that goes straight through her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questions while running his hands through her red curls and sucking a sweet spot on her neck.

"Yes." She whispers and he picks her up and takes them to her bed.

* * *

Clary wakes up, stretches and yawns. She looks over in her bed, expecting to see Jace, but no one was there. Was that just a dream? _It must have just been one hell of a dream, then. Or did he sneak out after?_ Clary rolls back over towards her nightstand when she hears her phone buzzing. She is about to open the message from a random number but stops when she hears a noise at the door. The door open and Jace comes in, shirtless and wearing his boxers from the night before, holding a tray full of food.

"Hey babe. You hungry?" She smiles. So it wasn't a dream.

"Babe?" She asks.

"Yeah, you're my babe. What's wrong with that? I kinda figured with last night and all that I could call you that." She giggles at him.

"Okay." She looks back at her phone to read the message.

"Okay, Red, I made pancakes since I knew that's what you liked."

She freezes and her eyes grow. She starts breathing hard, then finds herself having a hard time to breathe at all.

"Clary? Is that okay? We can go get something else if you'd rather..." Clary still sits frozen to her phone screen. "Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asks. "Tell me." He demands. She remains silent, so out of impatience, he takes her phone out of her hands to figure out what is the matter. He reads the message that put Clary in a trance.

**_I've found you_**.

* * *

Ahh! So, how was that?! I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. Until next time, I hope y'all will please follow me on Instagram and please please please REVIEW! I love getting reviews from y'all, it brightens my day! And sometimes y'all give me ideas when telling me what yall want! So don't forget to do it please!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Clary, breathe." Jace tells her, but she can't muster up any air._ I can't move, I can't breathe. _She hasn't moved from that spot since she got in it about ten minutes ago. Jace tried his very best to snap her out of it, but he was running out of ideas.

"Clary, that could have been a wrong number." He tries, and this is what brings her out of her trance. She turns to him with her face as red as her hair, her face glistening with tears.

"Wrong number? WRONG NUMBER?! You know as well as I do that that is Sebastian! You know he's found us. He's after me. We need to get out of here, especially before anything happens to Simon and Isabelle. And Jace, you," he sighs. "You need to go home, too, before something happens to you."

"I thought we've been through this. I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. I'm a stubborn man, Clary; I'm not about to hand over the one person I've ever been able to say I'm in love with." Clary blushes. "I'm not giving him what's mine. You're mine, Red, and I HATE sharing. He's not getting you. EVER AGAIN." For some people, that much possessiveness over a woman could be a little overbearing, or even creepy, but it makes Clary feel safer, loved, and even turns her on. _Stop thinking like that, Fray! No matter how freaking amazing it was last night, this is no time to think of that..._

She looks into his eyes. His golden orbs have been darkened slightly with anger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." She says in a small voice. He wraps his arms around her small body and brings her close.

"You didn't, baby. I know you're just trying to look after everyone you care about. I'm not angry with you; I'm angry with him. How can he even call himself a man?" He wonders out loud to himself.

"I dunno, but I think we should leave soon, Jace. I really believe that that message was from him, and I don't want him to have me again. I dunno if I would live through it..."

"I won't let him have you again, Clary. I promise." He kisses her lips. "I love you, Clary."

"I love you too." She says while smiling.

"Tell you what. I'm going to go take a shower, then we can discuss what needs to be done. Go ahead and eat, unless you'd like to join me." He smirks and she rolls her eyes at him.

"You would say something like that when I'm freaking out." She says in a mockingly tone.

"Only trying to lighten the mood, baby." He says and he's out the door. She hears the water shut on from the room next to hers. Her phone buzzes again. She reaches over to it to read that she has a new message from the same number before. She opens it.

**_You've already let your mother take some of your punishment, so you don't have a whole lot left... If you come back._**

She gasps and lets tears roll down her cheeks as she reads the message over and over again. She gets another message, this time it's a picture. She opens the picture to reveal her mother lying unconscious on the ground. The lighting is dark, but she can see that Jocelyn's face is black and blue, and that one of her eyes is swollen shut. She also has blood smothered all over her face. Clary lets her crying become wailing. Her phone vibrates in her hand.

**_Come back now. Alone._**

She jumps up and throws some clothes on. She slides on her shoes and rushes out her bedroom door. She hears the water cut off in the bathroom across the hall, but runs downstairs. _It'd be better if I would just disappear... Simon and Iz must still be asleep... _She thinks when she realizes that no one is downstairs. She sneaks out the door and starts walking briskly down the driveway. She doesn't turn or stop when she hears the front door slam behind her.

"Clary!" She hears Jace yell, but she doesn't stop. "Clary, I know you hear me! Wait up!" She doesn't slow down, if anything, she starts into a jog. She turns around to see if she needs to pick up her pace, but Jace isn't there. _Maybe he went back inside._

That was a wrong accusation. She hears the loud motor noises coming up from behind her and starts running._ I have to lose him, he'll get hurt. Sebastian will try to kill him if I show up with him by my side._

"Clary, what the hell?" Jace asks as he pulls up next to her on his silver motorcycle. She remains silent and keeps running, but obviously Jace can keep up on his motorcycle. "Dammit, Clary, answer me!"

"He's got her, Jace!" She yells while the tears roll like a river down her cheeks and shows him the messages and the picture. "He said 'alone'. I'm not risking it. I'm not risking her getting hurt even more! And I'm not letting you go with me." She stands her ground.

"Good, because you're going back there." He points to the house. "I'm not letting you go, either." He says sternly.

"Jace, you can't tell me what to do."

"I will tell you what to do if I think it'll save you. My priority is you, Clary. I'm going to do whatever I think is safe for you. I will go and get your mother, and you will go somewhere safe."

"You wouldn't have the slightest idea where they are! And he doesn't want you, he's looking for me. I could at least be a distraction to whatever plan you're cooking up in that head of yours to save my mother."

"Clary, I don't thi-"

"If you go, I go. Remember? That goes both ways. You're definitely not going alone." She says.

"Well neither are you." He snaps back.

"Okay. Fine." She reluctantly agrees.

"Get on. We'll go back to the house and pack as lightly as possible, load it on the motorcycle the best we can, then we'll go." she does as he asks and wraps her arms around his waist and they go back to the house to do just that.

* * *

Go ahead. Review. I know you want to! (:


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Clary sits on the passenger side of Simon's car as Jace drives. She thinks of how she told Simon what was going on, their plan, and that she was leaving.

_"But Clary, you can't go!" Simon exclaimed._

_"Simon, it's the only way to save you and Isabelle from this, and my mom. You know that!" She yelled back._

_"Fine. I'm going with you." He said._

_"No. That defeats the purpose all together." She said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Plus, the message said 'alone'." She pointed out._

_"Then why does HE get to go?" He asked angrily._

_"Because I'm going to protect her, that's why." Jace interrupted._

_"I could protect you, Clary." Simon said stubbornly._

_"No, you can stay here and protect Isabelle. If you both came, no one would be here to make sure nothing happens to her. And Jace is an idiot, he doesn't care if he gets hurt." Clary pointed out._

_"Yeah, I'm- hey!" Jace said and Clary silently giggled._

_"We two are going. Y'all will stay here to be safe. I'm going to get mama, and I'll come back as soon as I can, Si. I swear by the Angel." She said as she cupped his cheek._

_"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Simon said, and then he sighed. "I guess y'all can take one of my cars, keep y'all from having to ride that 'crotch-rocket' the whole way." He offered. Jace looked seriously offended, but kept his mouth shut. Simon hugged Clary tightly, then Isabelle hugged her. Isabelle turned and gave Jace a tight squeeze._

_"Be careful." She said. Simon stood in front of Jace. Jace narrowed his eyes at him, and Clary got a little nervous at what was going to happen. Simon held out his hand to Jace and shook it._

_"Take care of her." Simon told him and Jace nodded. "Be careful; both of you." He said sincerely to Jace and Clary as they walked back outside with their small bags._

Jace looks at Clary and puts his hand on her thigh. "You've been really quiet. I know it's probably a dumb question, but are you okay?" She looks at him and gives a small smile.

"I will be. Thank you." She tells him and puts her hand on top of his. He turns his hand over so that he can intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Everything will be alright. Wow, that sounded cliché, but I promise it will be." He tells her. She slightly nods. After a few more minutes of silence, he asks her, "So where did you say we're going? I know you said New York, but where at?" Clary rummaged around her bag to find her cell phone. When she was packing her things, she texted the random number that had been threatening her to ask where she was supposed to go. She scrolls through her phone and opens the messages.

"Some place called 'The Dumfort Hotel'? Do you know where that is?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's an old abandoned hotel in the run down area of New York City. Why does he want you there?" He asks.

"I don't know..." She replies and yawns a big yawn.

"Sleepy, Red?" He smirks.

"Yeah." She says sleepily.

"Well, of course you are. I kept you busy all night last night." He says cockily.

"There you go again."

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Saying stuff like that." She tells him.

"Only for you, baby." He winks and grins widely. He pats his shoulder. "Come lie right here and take a nap. I won't mind." He tells her. She looks at him considering his offers. "Well, come on, Red." He smiles and she shifts herself over to him and wiggles around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Jace looks down at her, lifting an eyebrow. "Are my muscles to hard for you to get comfortable?" He smirks.

"You are so unbelievably arrogant, you know that?"

"You love it." He laughs.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too, Clary." He says. She rests her head on his shoulder once more, closes her eyes, and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I'm going through some sort of devastation right now... I haven't stopped crying for almost 2 days... But I couldn't leave y'all in the dark! I promise I'll get to the next chapter soon! I thank y'all for yall actually reading my story and y'all's responses! I'm blown away by them!


	27. Chapter 27

Before this chapter, I wanted to say thank you to all of you who hoped everything would be okay with me. God has a plan, and obviously this just wasn't it. Even though I'm seriously devastated by the previous events this week, I know that everything will be alright. (Wow, I'm being so cliché right now!) I especially want to thank Artdrunky for PMing me. I realize I never got back to you, but I want you to know that your message alone did help me. It also encouraged me to write again this week, something that I didn't think was going to happen! So I really appreciate you, and if there's anything I can do, let me know! (: Anyways, I hope everyone has had a fantastic week and enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 27

She's running down a dark corridor when she sees a white smile that is so bright, it basically glows in the dark. It looks almost evil. She turns to keep running the other way to get out of there, but the man with the bright smile suddenly appears in front of her. She doesn't notice it's a man right off.

At first, because of the smiling, she is reminded of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She turns once more to try to get away, but a big hand grips her shoulder hard, forcing her to turn around. The man grasps her shoulder even harder; she glares at him. The man is still wearing his bright smile, his eyes blends in with the darkness, but his hair is very light. He pushes her to the hard, cold concrete. She feels light headed when she raises her head back up and sees little dots of red everywhere.

She tries to look up to decipher whether or not the red is her hair, or if it's blood. She looks to her left to see a golden angel lying limp on the ground. He is staring at her. She feels her cheeks getting damp, and starts seeing spots of red. The red spots grow, resulting in a red sheet being the only thing she can see. She tries looking around for anything more, but all there is is red. She squeezes her eyes shut and slows her breathing to figure out if she can hear anything. When she realizes she can't, she starts hyperventilating, her emerald eyes popping open, but there is still nothing there but red. She hears a voice calling out her name. She turns in the direction of where it's coming from, still unable to see anything but red. She realizes she's turning in the direction of where the golden angel was lying. He shouts her name again and again, but she can't get to him. Her breathing becomes even faster, trying to get air in, but it isn't working. She gasps one more time.

"CLARY!" Jace screams shaking her off of his shoulder. She gasps loudly, her eyes popping open as wide as she can, and looks at him.

"Jesus Christ, Red! Are you okay? It was just a dream." She feels his strong arms wrap around her small frame and tries to sooth her by rubbing his hands through her hair.

"Aw, please don't cry, Clary." Jace hates when women cry, it's always been a true weakness for him. She touches her cheek, unaware that she is crying, and remembers feeling her cheeks wet in her dream, realizing that's what it was.

She looks out the window, still speechless, and sees that they are sitting on the side of the road. She looks up at him and he closes his eyes and kisses the top of her head.

"Clary, baby, please say something." He says softly while keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighs deeply.

"I'm okay. Thank you for waking me up." She replies quietly.

"No problem. You're okay?" He asks her again.

"Yes." She whispers.

"Clary," he looks as her skeptically. "Are y-" he's cut off by Clary.

"I promise, Jace." She says sincerely. He nods, releases her, and cranks the vehicle up to continue driving.

"Where are we going, Jace?" Clary asks.

"I thought it would be faster if we went in the plane instead of driving the whole way, and since you can't land in Tupelo, we're going to Memphis. That's as close as the pilot could get to us, or so he said." Jace explains. She nods her head in understanding.

"Where are we now?" She wonders aloud.

"I passed a sign a while back saying 'Welcome to Olive Branch'. Sound familiar?" He asks.

"Yes. We're not far at all." She replies back. They ride in silence for a while. They pass through the city, Jace cursing the horrible traffic along the way, but both remain quiet when boarding the plane. When the plane takes off, Clary leans her head against the window wishing she could go to sleep again. Although she wishes this, she's scared of what may haunt her dreams. She's staring blankly out the window and doesn't notice Jace watching her intently. He clears his throat, hoping to take her attention from the window, but it doesn't work. He tries again, but she remains still. Finally, he decides to break the silence.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks hopefully.

"Talk about what?"

"You're bad dream; or anything else you may want to talk about. I'm all ears. " He replies.

"Oh. You don't want to hear about that dream. I'll be okay." She answers quietly, returning her attention to the window. Jace reaches out for her ad turns her face towards his.

"I want to hear anything you want to tell me, Clary. If you need to talk about something, I'm always going to be there to listen." He tells her sincerely, and she feels her heart drop.

"I'm just scared." She blurts out. "What if you get hurt? What if he's got someone else I care about? What if he's hurt my mother even worse than he already has? Jace, what if, what if he ki-" she stops mid sentence due to her choking on her tears. Jace comes and holds her waist tightly. "What if he-" she gasps trying to take a deep breath. "What if he kills h-" she can't finish her sentence, which is okay since Jace cuts in.

"Shh. Shh, Clary, he's not going to do something like that." She starts crying louder and he allows her to. "You listen to me." He says after a few agonizing minutes of letting her cry on his chest. "He's not going to do anything like that. He's an ignorant bastard, but he is not that stupid to do that just because he is not going to get his way. I'm not going to let him do anything to you, or to anyone you care about." She tries to calm herself.

"Including you. Jace, if you're trying to make sure he doesn't do anything to anyone I care about, that means you can't let him get to you, either."

"Clary, I'll be just fine, I promise. I know how to take care of myself." She gives a slight nod.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." She gets off his chest and looks down. He chuckles lightly and brings her closer to him.

"Baby, I've got plenty of shirts. Don't be sorry." He smiles brightly at her and she gives a small smile back.

"Thank you, Jace, for everything. I'll find a way to repay you for all of this." She says. His face brightens instantly.

"I can think of a way you can repay me." He says with a smirk. "Actually, I can think of a few ways for you to repay me, several of which you've already done, so I know how great you are at doing them." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down causing Clary to laugh.

"That's the most beautiful sound in the world." He states.

"What is?" She questions.

"Your laugh." He tells her and she blushes wildly.

"I love you, Clary." He says.

"I love you, too." She tells him.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" He asks her. She shakes her head 'no', making him continue.

"So very, very much, Red. You mean the world to me." He then smirks, trying to get out of the seriousness of the conversation. "You are the peanut to my butter, the basket to my ball, the Anna to my Christian." She giggles.

"Did you really just make that reference?" She laughs and he wiggles his eyebrows again.

"Yeah, I did. It's true, though. Every word." He says as he pushes a few loose curls out of her face and pulls her lips to his.

They start off slow, just like the first time they shared a kiss, but of course, things get a lot more heated. She starts unbuttoning his black collared shirt and slides it off while he runs his hands through her hair fiercely, never breaking the kiss. He reaches down to her shirt to pull it off, but stops when they hear a person clearing their throat. They both turn around to see one of his flight attendants standing there. Jace looks down at Clary to see her smoothing down her hair and clothes. Her face is as red as a tomato. He looks back at the attendant, who has her dark hair pinned up and is wearing a white low-cut blouse, a black pencil skirt, and black heels with a questioning look.

"Is- is there anything I ca-can get for you, Mr. Herondale?" The brunette asks stumbling over her words.

"No, Amanda, there isn't." He replies curtly, and she turns on her heels and rushes out of there. He grumbles something else, but Clary can't make it out.

"I'm sorry." He says and she shrugs.

"It'll be fine." She tells him as he gets closer to her. He pulls her into his embrace.

"Well, where were we?" He says with a smirk and picks up where they stopped.

"How do we know we will not be interrupted again?" Clary asks when Jace goes for her shirt again. He groans, but walks to the sidebar and presses a button.

"Yes, Mr. Herondale?" A deep male voice asks. Or at least Clary hopes it's a man's voice.

"Please do not send anymore attendants here unless asked to do so. Miss Fray and I would like to not be disturbed at the moment."

"Yes, sir." The voice says and Jace makes his way back to Clary. He starts kissing and sucking on her neck the way he knew she likes and smiles.

"Happy now?" He asks in between a kiss on her neck. He sucks hard.

"Yes." She says in a light gasp.

"Good."

* * *

More Clace moments! Hope y'all review, and I'm looking forward to getting back on track with this story! Xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"Wow." Jace says lying down on the white couch in his plane. Clary remains silent, but blushes at his statement.

"Wow." Jace sighs happily. Clary turns to look at him.

"What?" She asks, eyebrows raised.

"That was, that was just..."

"Wow?" She asks. And nods and he laughs.

"Clary, seriously-"

"Oh come on. I'm sure 'The Jace Herondale' has had plenty of women that, um, are 'wow'."

"True." Her heart drops instantly. "But, it's never been with someone I was in love with." She immediately brightens back up and smiles. "That's what makes it amazing, Red." He winks at her and she returns with a mix of a laugh and a yawn.

"Tired?" Jace asks and she nods her head yes.

"Well I don't blame you. After having all of this," he brings his hands up to show himself off, "last night and today, I'd be tired, too." He smirks and she rolls her eyes.

"You're just so-"

"Cute? No it's got to be way more than just measly 'cute'. Hmm," he ponders, "Hot? Sexy? Amazing? Magnificent? Intelligent? Mystifying-"

"Arrogant." She says and sticks her tongue out at him. He laughs.

"It's not arrogance if you can back it up, babe." He says cockily, causing her to roll her eyes again. "And I can." He wiggles his eyebrows causing her to laugh at him. He reaches for her, lies on his side, and positions himself so that she can lie on her side on the couch with him. She closes her eyes and snuggles her back in her chest while he wraps his free arm around her waist.

"Go ahead and sleep. By the time you wake, we should be about there." Jace tells her and kisses her forehead.

That's what scares her, though. Even though she wants her mother to be safe, she is terrified at the thought of ever seeing Sebastian again. What will happen? How is she going to talk him into letting both her mother and her to be left alone? And how was Jace going to fit in? Will he be okay? Or is this Sebastian's trap into getting her back, AND getting rid of his competitor? Then again, Sebastian has no idea Jace is coming. Unless he knows that he would be because of his protectiveness over her in the past. She lets these thoughts overpower her mind until she grows so tired to even think about them.

* * *

"I told you to take care of it, Alec! No- hell no!" Clary wakes up to Jace's loud whisper on his phone. She keeps herself facing the back of the couch, trying to not seem as though she is eavesdropping. She also does this to see if he'll quiet down so she can sleep a bit more, but it's a no-go.

"I do not agree with that! Alec, I told you the compromise I was willing to make. I will not budge any further." He hisses in the phone. Clary turns to face him, still lying on the couch. She hears the slight buzzing coming from the other side of the phone call, obviously someone called Alec, and watches as he paces back and forth. The buzzing noise increases.

"Alec! That is enough. I don't care if-" Jace is cut off by more buzzing.

"No! End of discussion. That's the deal or he gets no deal at all." Jace spits out and ends the call.

"That would have been a lot more dramatic if we still used flip phones." He mumbles to himself. He turns to see I Clary is still sleeping, and his face softens when he realizes she isn't.

"I woke you, didn't i?" She gives a small smile and shrugs.

"I'm sorry, babe." He apologizes.

"It's okay." She says. "Work?"

He gives an apologetic smile and nods. "Yes."

"Are we almost there?" She asks him.

"I thi-"

"Please stay seated. It is highly recommended that you buckle your seat belts for your safety as we are about to make our descent to land. Thank you." A voice came over. Jace smiled.

"Answer your question?" He asks and she nods. She stretches and forms her small mouth into a yawn, making Jace think it's one of the cutest things he's ever seen. She stands up and stretches the rest of her small body and looks at Jace smirking at her. She looks down and realizes that she is still hardly wearing anything. She picks her shirt off the floor and puts it on.

"Don't put it back on on my account. If you ask me, you look better without it." He says with a smile that could brighten any dark room. After she slips it on, she makes her way over to a seat near the window and buckles herself in.

"What are you doing?" Jace asks.

"What the voice on the intercom said to do?" Clary answera, questioning if that is what she is suppose to be doing.

"It's all just precautions. It's not all that necessary." Jace tells her.

"Well, I think all precautions are necessary. Especially when we are this high in the air."

"Do you always do what you're told?" Jace asks. Clary smirks at him.

"Not at all. I just pick things out that I think I can manage to do without making a huge fuss over." She tells him and he grins.

"Whatever, Red." He rolls his eyes at her, and sits in the seat next to her when she pats it, asking him to sit beside her. She looks down at her hands and notices them trembling slightly. She plays with her fingers, a nervous habit she's always had, and let's her worried thoughts enter back into her mind. She looks down to see a pair of tanned hands holding her pale ones, and looks up to meet golden eyes.

"I swear by the Angel," Clary has come to realize that when Jace says he swears something with this wording, that he takes it very seriously, "Clary, everything will be just fine." He tells her. She believes him; she feels perfectly safe with him; though, she can't get rid of a really bad feeling that is starting to nag at her.

"I know." She says softly as the plane lands.

"Mr. Herondale and passengers: welcome to New York City." The pilot's voice calls over the intercoms.

"Ready?" Jace asks. She lifts her chin up in confidence; even though she is still feeling uneasy about their mission. He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Yes." She whispers, then says with a strong voice, "Let's go get my mother back."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the wait! I had it ready on my laptop, and was going to post it yesterday, but my laptop quit! So I had to rewrite it all on my phone! I hope y'all liked this chapter! I decided to add in some more cuteness before going back to serious drama. Reviews make me smile! Xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hand in hand, Jace and Clary walk down the steps to get off the enormous plane. He slightly tugs her hand in the direction he wants them to go in, which happens to be a sleek black car with windows so tinted, no one would be able to see anything or anyone inside it. Clary lets him direct her to the car without a word, and slides in when he opens the door for her. They drive off in complete silence, but it isn't an awkward silence. Clary twiddles her fingers again, trying to shake the nervousness out, but is failing.

She looks over at Jace, who at the moment is, again, on the phone with whomever Alec is. Jace is whispering things to him, things that Clary determines the call is for his company. She looks down again at her fingers that are still wrestling each other. She sees a tan hand set itself on the top of both of her hands and looks up. Jace gives her a reassuring smile, and she manages to smile back, but it is strained.

He turns to put his attention into his phone call, not letting go of her hand. She leans her head on the window, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath._ You can do this. Be strong._

_Never give up on something you want. You can do anything, Clare-Bear. _Her mothers voice suddenly comes in her mind. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter. These words were the words her mother always told her when Clary was stressed over something_. Except this isn't a test I'm afraid of failing, or a painting I can't get quite right. This is about you, mama. I'm scared of losing you! _She thinks to herself.

She notices that the car has gotten quiet again, and feels a hand on her cheek. Jace has gotten closer to her and was moving his thumb back and forth under the hollow of her eye, swiping a tear away. Clary looks deep in his eyes; gold to green. He opens his mouth to say something when his phone starts vibrating again. He looks at her intently for a second longer, then answers his phone. She wonders what he was about to say, but instead Clary rests her forehead back on the window. This time, instead of closing her eyes, she looks out. They were already in New York City. She isn't sure where the location she was suppose to be going to retrieve her mother from her God-awful ex-boyfriend, but she gets a really weird feeling that the car is headed in the wrong direction. She turns to ask Jace if they are going the right way, and if not, where they were going, but he was still on the phone.

Jace continues to talk business on his cell phone for about half an hour. Not know where they are going, and her previous nervousness added in, she starts wiggling around, unable to sit still. Jace turns to look at her incredulously, but shrugs off her strange behavior and carries on with his conversation. She notices the car slowing down, so she looks out the window to see why. They were in front of a hotel, but she knows it is not the hotel that holds her mother captive. Suddenly, her phone starts vibrating wildly in her back pocket, startling her from her thoughts. She awkwardly pulls her cell from her back pocket. The number of which she gets a text message is an unknown one. She looks up at Jace; he hasn't noticed her even move. She glances back down at her phone.

_**I know you're here.**_

_**I know you brought him.**_

_**If you bring him to get your mother, he and your mother will both die.**_

_**Your choice.**_

_**New location. A place called The Institute. Be there tonight at 8. Do not be late.**_

_**I suggest you keep quiet about it.**_

Clary restrains herself from gasping and letting a cry out. She glances back at Jace, who is still oblivious to her. She tries to act casual, as if nothing has happened.

"That is fine. Thank you. Uh-huh, goodbye." She hears Jace hanging up the phone.

"Why are we here?" She asks, shocking herself being able to keep her voice steady, trying to sound casual.

"I figured we could unpack our bags and get some rest and get rid of some jet lag before we run off to danger," he tells her.

She is about to argue with him, but realizes there is nothing she can do anyhow. Sebastian wants her there at eight o'clock tonight at a different location, so there really is no reason of her wishing him to go save her mother now instead of waiting until later.

He raises his eyebrows at her, obviously expecting an argument. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." She agrees mumbling. His eyebrows remain raised, obviously still waiting for her to make an outburst, but Clary keeps her mouth shut in attempt to keeping her secret.

* * *

Once in the hotel room, Clary goes straight to the bed and falls on it with a heavy sigh. She looks over at Jace smirking at her.

"Well, if I had known that's what you wanted to do, I would have been quicker getting up here," he says with a bright smile.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny, Jace." She rolls her eyes and attempts to not smile at him.

He scrunches his face up, faking being wounded. "You mean, you DON'T want this? Come on, Red, I've heard the moans myself," he smirks, "you enjoy all of this," he says with his hands pointing to his body. This, of course, breaks Clary out of her refusal to smile.

"There it is," Jace says softly.

"What?" Clary asks him.

"That beautiful smile of yours."

"Does that work on all your girlfriends?" She asks.

"What?"

"Your cheesy-ness."

He opens his mouth wide, to say something, but instead lets out a roaring laugh. Clary temporarily forgets all the drama that is her reality, and laughs with Jace.

"That, that is why I love you." Jace states and brings her into a hug. She hugs him back, of course, and tells him she loves him too.

After they calm their laughing, Clary looks over on the nightstand at the clock.

6:59pm. _Wow, already? Where has the day gone? She asks herself. Though it has been a rather long day... Could be the time change, too. _She convinces herself that that is the reason, but it doesn't ease her mind. She feels Jace rolling off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick, then we will go."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You want to get clean before saving my mother?" She teases. He shrugs with a smile and goes to the bathroom to do so. She hears the water come on and she rises to her feet.

_This is my chance. He'll never let me leave alone if I don't go while he's in there. _She thinks to herself. She runs out the door, gets inside an elevator, and waits impatiently for it to get to the main floor. She scurries out the main entrance and whistles for a taxi, something she had never done before, but realizes she must have done a good job, for she got a taxi to stop for her on her first try.

"Do you know where a place called 'The Institute' is?" She asks the driver after pulling the door shut.

"Yeah, but it'll cost you. It's on the other side of the city." He says with a cigar in his mouth. The driver is a scruffy looking man, needing a shave and wearing worn out clothes.

"That's fine. I'll be able to pay you." She promises him. He nods and steps on the accelerator. She lies her back on the seat and lets out a breath. She then digs in her back pocket for her phone, and swears to herself when she feels it is not there.

* * *

Jace turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He dries off and wraps the towel around his lower half as he opens the bathroom door. Noting that Clary has been very quiet, he assumes she has fallen asleep. He walks out to see that she isn't there.

"Clary?" He calls, but gets no answer. He looks around for any sight of red, but gets none. He sees her phone and walks over to the bed to pick it up.  
He hates invading her privacy, but he cannot help but looking through it. He reads through the messages from the unknown number and his eyes widen. Looking at the top of her phone, he notes the time is now 7:28 pm.

"Shit." He swears while dressing quickly and running out the door.

* * *

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

7:44 pm is what the dashboard clock reads in red in Clary's taxi. The car has been sitting in the same spot for nearly ten minutes due to the horrible traffic of New York City, causing Clary to get very antsy. The tingling of her stomach is growing, nervousness increasing, and her heart is accelerating. The feeling continues to nag at her when the time changes to 7:45. Although it is only one more minute that has gone by, she can't help but feel so nervous that she is at the point of serious nausea.

"Sir, are we close? Is there any way to go around?" She asks in a rush.

"There isn't any way to go around." The driver says in a rough voice. "You see that building right over there?" He asks pointing at the windshield slightly to the right. She nods. "It used to be a training place for the 'special' soldiers in the military. The government had called them, oh what were they called? Oh! Shadowhunters! I don't remember why the government had shut them down here. I heard they moved all the Shadowhunters to some place called Idris. Anyways, that's your destination. The Institute. I would be very careful in it if I were you. There is no telling how long it has been since someone was in there, and I would think most of the building would be falling apart by now."

The building he points at reminds Clary of an old castle._ It isn't far at all. It look like about three of four blocks away. I could walk that quicker than the traffic would allow me to in this taxi... _"I'd like to walk from here. Thank you." She says handing him a wad of cash and hurries out the door.

She starts running, willing her fears and nerves to go away, but of course, they don't. The closer she gets to the building, the more she gets the urge to throw up everything she has eaten in the past week. She draws near the castle like building and thinks of Jace.

_I wonder what he did when he found I wasn't in the room. I wonder what his plans were to get my mama. Will I ever see him again after this? Can I free my mother? He certainly wouldn't me go free. Will Sebastian kill me? _That last questions fuels her fears even more.

Clary reaches the stairs of the Institute._ It is a magnificent looking place_ she thinks. She reaches in her pocket for a ponytail, thanks the Angel that one was in there, and ties her red curls out of her face in a messy bun. She walks up the steps, breathing heavily from the running or her nerves, she isn't sure, and opens the enormous creaking front door.

With the door open, there is enough light to see the room. She turns toward the back of the door to see strange locks on it. She turns back around to dimly see great tan columns, tan marble under her feet, and the beautiful crystal chandeliers above her. She looks around for a light switch, or anything to help brighten the room, but finds nothing. _Damn, this would be great to have my flashlight on my phone right now._

She closes the door to a slight crack, not wanting to show evidence of her breaking and entering, but enough to have a little but of light inside. "Hello?" She calls out, but no one answers. "Sebastian? Mom? Where are you?" She asks again, this time though, she hears light rumbling. She doesn't know where the noise comes from, but she knows it's at a distance. She walks briskly to the other side of the room and finds a staircase going down. Despite her fear, she descends down them.

When she reaches the bottom, she sees him; pale blonde hair in a mess, dressed in a plain black tee shirt and black pants. He doesn't turn around, but she knows he knows that she is present.

"Hello, Clarissa." He welcomes in a cold voice and turns towards her.

"W-where is my mom?" She asks.

He takes long strides to get to her quickly, his black eyes burning with anger. Once he reaches her, without skipping a beat, he punches her face hard, knocking her to the ground.

"You will speak only when spoken to. Understand?" He snarls. She nods her answer. She looks down at the floor and a Sebastian kicks her sharply in the stomach once, twice, three times before letting her up for air. He then grabs the bottom of her ponytail an snatches it upward, pulling her up, screaming in pain, along with it. "That is just for speaking out of term. Have anything else to say, you little whore?" He asks her with slight amusement in his voice.

_I hate you! I hope you burn in Hell! You are such a sorry excuse for a man! Let my mother go, and keep me; I won't leave ever again, I promise. _She thinks all of these things, but realizes it's best to just keep quiet and shake her head 'no'.

"Good." He replies to her silent answer. He throws her back to the ground harshly, and starts to kick her again, except this time he doesn't just kick her stomach. He kicks her hard in her stomach, chest, face, and thighs. He picks her up several times just to throw her harshly against the walls and kick her some more. He then drops to his knees and starts using his fist to pound into her. Time drags on for Clary, making it seem like she's been there for hours with him beating him. She still has heard nothing from or about her mother.

He stands up and delivers another blow to her stomach, making it the hardest kick she's received the entire night. "That was for leaving with that son of a bitch, Herondale."

Hearing this, Clary was enraged, and just cannot keep herself for blurting out, "He's a better man than you will EVER be!" This remark earns her a punch to her face. As much as she wants to, she forces herself not to cry in front of him because she knows that's what he wants.

"You little slut!" He spit out and kicked her again, causing her to gasp out for breath. "I'll kill him." He told her, and hits her once more, causing her to pass out.

xXx

Jace has lived in New York City long enough to know exactly where the Institute was, but he knows that he would lose much time because of the traffic. He looks around for a solution and comes up with nothing. He thinks about how if he had his motorcycle, it would be a lot easier to navigate through the clutter streets, but curses because it was left at Simon's house. He looks around and decides to just get a taxi, but then sees a small man getting on a dinky cheap motorcycle.

Jace takes his long strides towards the man. "Sir, please, I need your motorcycle." He tells him.

"I am sorry. It is my only way of transportation and I have no money for a taxi." The man tells Jace.

Jace fumbles around his wrist to take off his watch. "Here take this, please, sir. I mean no offense, but I am sure it is worth more and then some. Please, sir, take it." The man fumbles with the watch, not knowing what he had in his hands. Before the man had a chance to stop Jace or even say a word to him, Jace was speeding off towards the Institute to Clary.

* * *

review please! I'll try to update tomorrow, especially if I get a lot of reviews, no matter if they are good or bad! Xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jace makes his way through the city effortlessly with the help of the small motorcycle. He weaves in between the taxis and other cars, feeling quite desperate to get to the redheaded woman that he has fallen hopelessly in love with.

The blonde looks ahead and sees the Institute with its front door ajar. He parks the dinky motorcycle on the side of the road and gets off of it. He looks at the Institute wide eyed and takes a deep breath. He rushes up the steps and cracks the door open just wide enough that he can pass through it.

"Clary?" He says in a voice that he wishes is stronger, more firm. No answer is replied though. "Clary?" He tries again, and this time he says it with an even voice, unlike the first time. Still, he gets no answer. He pushes his blonde waves out of his eyes, feeling the stickiness of his sweat on his hand.

He starts to look around the great room. He sees the beautiful chandeliers, but doesn't put too much thought into them. All he is focused on is getting his Clary back. "Clary!" He shouts, hoping that if he calls louder for her, she will appear, but he is wrong. She doesn't come out, and it starts to raise his fears even higher. He feels the sweat rolling down his forehead, even though it's not cause by heat. No, it's not heat, because it's actually quite cool in there. It is him fearing something has happened to Clary. Jace has never been so nervous that he starts to sweat, but here he is, doing just that.

Jace notices a staircase across the room and decides to take that route. He descends slowly, careful not to make any noise in case Sebastian was near. He creeps around the corner of a stone wall once he has made it down the stairs, his heart thumping so quickly and so hard that he can hear it.

* * *

Clary flutters her eyelids slightly, and then, slowly, she opens them. She assess her surroundings. She's on hard, cold concrete and against a stone wall adjacent from the opening of the room. She keeps as still as she can and looks around for Sebastian. She doesn't see him, but can feel his presence. _He's here, I know it._

As if reading her mind, Sebastian walks out of a closet at the back of the room and gives her a sly smile.

"I see you've finally woken up. Welcome back." He says with an evil smile. She looks at him with disgust. She tries to stand, but feels a hard hand push her down roughly. She grunts when she falls against the stone wall and looks up. "Stay down." He commands in a harsh, low voice. She is so tired and weak that she does not try to fight him, or even say something to him. He nods, acknowledging that he 'won', and then turns sharply on the black heels of his boots and returns to the closet he was in before. _What's in there? _Clary wonders. _I wonder if it's my mom. _

When Sebastian is out of sight, Clary lets out a breath she does not even know she was holding. She relaxes against the wall, just to have to be alert again when she hears noises that sound like they are coming from upstairs. She listens closely, pushing some of the wild curls that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear, and leans her head to poke her ear out. She listens carefully and determines what the noise is. _Dammit, Jace! _She thinks. _Why in the HELL are you here?! _She curses in her head. Wait, how does he know I'm here? She wonders. _He had to be following me or- _she inhales sharply.

"My phone!" She whispers to herself.

She hears her name being shouted from above her when Sebastian reappears in front of her.

"What was that?" He asks. _Did I say that out loud or is he hearing Jace? God, I hope it isn't the latter._

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently in a small voice, deciding to play stupid.

"I heard- never mind. Mm. I really expected to see Herondale here. Not much of a hero, is he?" He chuckles. "I thought it would make things easier if he were here, that way I could go ahead and kill him," he eyes widen but he continues, "but I see, for once, you have managed to do what you are told. I'll just have to do it later."

"No!" His eyes widen at her outburst in anger, but she continues before he can do anything. "Please, Sebastian, don't kill him. He has nothing to do with this. This is just you and me."

"He took you away from me! He has something to do with this! And I'm sure he will go to the police if I let him live. So, no-"

"I'll deny everything. Nothing can happen if I contradict everything he claims." She says worriedly.

He lifts an eyebrow. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you won't try to leave again?" He asks.

"I swear by the Angel, Sebastian, that I will deny any accusations towards our situation and I'll never leave you again, as payment for not killing him." She pleads. She shifts her eyes towards the entrance and swears she sees a flash of gold. She returns her attention to Sebastian. He looks as if he's actually considering her proposition, and then his eyebrows and laughs darkly.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" He gives another loud evil sounding laugh. She remains silent, causing Sebastian to quickly get angry. He kicks her sharply in the shin as a result of his anger; Clary lets out a hissing gasp because of the pain. "Answer!" He commands.

"Yes." She says in a strong voice.

"He only feels sorry for you, Clarissa. You know that he could never love you. To love is to destroy! Look at where you are at right now! How is this for love?!" He kicks her side so hard that she is sure she has a broken rib or two.

She closes her eyes and winces in pain. He comes down to a squat, or at least she assumes he's squatting, and punches her face five times before taking a pocket knife out and sliding the sharp end from her shoulder to the inside of her elbow. She squeezes her eyes harder and lets her pain be known by letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

The pain stops when she hears muffled noises in front of her. She pops her eyes open and sees Jace and Sebastian fighting; punches are being thrown left and right. She notices that the knife Sebastian had been using had been thrown across the room. She looks back up and watches as Sebastian ducks Jace's punch, and then tackles him to the ground harshly. He gets on top of Jace and punches him mercilessly until Jace appears unconscious. Sebastian stands and looks at Clary, smiling wide.

She realizes now that her nightmare had not just been a bad dream; it was a premonition. She gazes at Jace, waiting on him to get up, but he doesn't. Her only clue that he is still alive is the steady rising of his chest. She glances back at Sebastian who is pulling something out of the side of his pocket. She can't make out what it is. He looks at Clary with a sly smile, and raises a small black gun.

"NO!"

* * *

So, my computer quit, took it to get it fixed, and of course it still isn't fixed. They can't figure out what is wrong with it. In between this, I received a very awful PM. I encourage y'all to always give me your opinions, good or bad, so I know if the readers are enjoying it and what I should do differently, but this message honestly hurt my feelings. It consisted of many curse words, telling me how awful of a plot it is, and how awful of a writer I am. So, of course, I got rather upset. I decided to keep pursing this fanfic, though, and write it on my phone. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:

Xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jace stumbles up, red hot rage boiling inside of him masks his true feeling as he looks over at the limp red head. He watches as Sebastian's shoulders bounce up and down as if he is crying. In the corner of Jace's eye, he sees a shining object: the knife. He makes his way over to it, quietly but quickly. He looks back at Sebastian whose shoulders are still bouncing, but this time Jace hears a noise that goes along with it: laughter.

"You bastard! You shot her and now you have the nerve to laugh? I hope you burn in hell, Sebastian Morgenstern." Jace says as he lunges forward, wrenching the knife in Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian tries to raise his gun up to fire at Jace, but his fingers don't reach the trigger in time. Jace normally isn't a violent person, and he never once thought he would ever do something like this, but as he watched the surprise fade from Sebastian's eyes coldness, Jace realizes that he won't regret it after what he did to Clary. He pulls the knife sharply out of Sebastian's stomach and kicks over his limp body.

Jace then runs over to Clary, his face crumbling up, letting his emotions show. He sees where she was shot, which is on the left side of her chest. "Clary? Clary, baby, please" he cries. He lifts her head up to his chest and peppers her face with light kisses. He decides that keeping his crying quiet will not do anything, so he cries loudly, his tears running into Clary's curls. "Clary, Clary please. Please, Clary, come back to me. Don't leave me here!" he cries harder rocking back and forth with her small body in his lap. "Baby, please." Tears fall from his face like raindrops falling from dark clouds. He takes her hand in his and holds it while he cries in her hair, begging her to come back.

After an immeasurable amount of time passes, his breathing slows and the tears stop flowing. He keeps her hand in his. He feels something on her wrist that he didn't notice before: her pulse. Jace immediately brightens up and reaches for his phone in his pocket. He dials three numbers and identifies himself, his location and situation.

* * *

Clary hears slight noises. She fights hard, but is unable to open her eyes. She listens closely, but only hears mumbling. _What's going on?_

"Jace, this isn't your fault." _That sounded like Isabelle. _

Clary doesn't hear Jace's response, only the constant beeping coming from her right. Before she knows it, she's fading into black nothingness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_I must be in a hospital, that's got to be what that is. But why would I be in a hospital? What happened to Sebastian, and Jace, and my mother?! _The thoughts flood to her hard, but before she is allowed to elaborate any further, she fades into the black nothingness again.

"Clary. I know that you may not be able to hear me, but I have always heard that when people are in a coma, they can sometimes hear the conversations that happen around them." _Jace! Wait, coma? Is that what is wrong with me?_

Jace takes Clary's hand and interlaces his fingers into hers. "Clary, I need you to fight. I need you to fight this and come back to me. I need to see your beautiful green eyes. I need to hear your sweet voice and your laughter. Clary, I need you, plain and simple. I need you, and I love you. Please, Clary, baby, come back to me." Clary hears the desperation in his voice. She fights hard to open her eyes, or even squeeze his hand; she really does, but is unable to.

_What the hell?! Why can I not do anything?! Jace, please know I love you too…_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Clary's eyes flutter open. She sees Jace sitting in a dull burgundy chair next to her, his hand holding hers tightly, deep in sleep. She looks around the room. It is a typical hospital room: white walls, white bed sheets, with a matching dull burgundy comforter wrapped around her small body. The tv is on, the volume is set very low, but she can hear the low mumbling from it on her bedside rail. She assumed that she would have a room to share with another patient, but when she looks to the right, nothing is there but the window that shows off how beautiful the day is. Lush green grass and a bright shining sun is what she sees. She turns her head slowly, due to a sharp ache in her head, and sees nothing but the corner of the bright white wall and the door.

She decides she wants to make herself known, so she squeezes Jace's hand. She tries to speak when he does not wake, but nothing is able to come out of her mouth. She squeezes his hand again, a bit harder this time, hoping that it will be enough to work. She tries to talk again.

"Jace." It comes out as a whisper, but saying his name and squeezing his hand at the same time did the trick. Jace flutters his eyelids sleepily, yawns, lightly stretches without removing his hand from Clary's, and finally opens his eyes. He looks over to Clary, not expecting her to be awake, and widens his eyes.

"Clary!" he exclaims and jumps out of his chair to bring her in for a hug. As much as she wants his body wrapped around hers, she inhales sharply in pain to let him know that he is hurting her. "I am sorry. I got a little too excited. Oh, Clary, I am so glad you are back. I love you so much, and if you ever do anything that stupid again, I'll, I'll… well I don't know what I'll do, but it will not be good!" he says with a smile, but from the look in his eyes, she knows he is very serious. He kisses her lips lightly. "Clary, I am sorry I didn't stop him. I really tried, I never thought he would shoot you, I thou- " she cuts him off by sitting up slightly and mashing her lips to his.

"Sshh. It's okay. Are you okay?" she asks in a whispering voice. She is startled when Jace starts to laugh.

"After everything you have gone through, you are worried about me?" he laughs again and kisses her again. "You silly girl, yes I am okay. No serious harm done." He gives a short laugh. "You, on the other hand, didn't get so lucky." His face turns into a serious look. "I almost lost you." He whispers.

"But you didn't. I am fine." He shakes his head.

"Barely. Your left arm and wrist are broken, there isn't a rib that is not bruised, and when Sebastian shot you, he just barely missed your heart. Clary, you could have died. Why, why did you not tell me that he texted you? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Why did you leave me in that hotel to chase after you?"

"I didn't think you would find me. I was trying to save you." She whispers her answer to him. They remain silent for a few moments until Clary asks, "Jace, did you find my mama? Is she okay? What did he do to her? Is she here? Or is she still missing? Where is Sebastian? Did he get away? Is he in jail?" All of the questions flood out of her mouth before Jace has a chance to answer anything. He considers the questions and answers them without delay.

"I found her in the closet he kept walking back into." _I knew it! _"She was drugged, a little beaten up, mainly healed up though. Other than that, she is fine. She and Luke are in the cafeteria with Simon and Isabelle." He sighs. "Sebastian is dead."

"Dead?" she asks and he nods. Her entire body flushes with relief. "Everyone is here? Are we still in New York?" Clary asks, noticing that her voice is coming back a little bit.

"Yes, and yes" he answers. She tries to sit up a little bit, but winces in pain and lies back down. Jace reaches over her and pushes a red button. "I'm going to call the nurse in for you to get pain medicine" he states. Clary nods and lies down, snuggling into her pillow.

After about five minutes of silence, Clary hears a knock on the door, and watches as a nurse with a ponytail holding long blonde hair and with lime green scrubs comes in.

"Hi Ms. Fray, my name is Rebekah and I will be your nurse today. I am so glad to see you awake." She says with a bright smile. "Can you tell me what year it is?" she asks.

"2013." Clary answers promptly.

"Okay, what is your full name?"

"Clarissa Fray."

"Do you know where you are?" Rebekah asks.

"New York." Clary says and the nurse smiles. She then grabs Clary's arm and scans her wristband.

"Can you tell me on a scale of 1-10 your pain level, 1 being the least and 10 being the worst?" Nurse Rebekah asks Clary.

"8"Clary answers.

Rebekah nods her head and fiddles with the computer in front of her. She scans Clary's armband again and then scans a barcode on the back of a medicine packet that she had pulled from the drawer. She pours her some water in a small cup, empties the medicine in a medicine cup, and hands it to Clary.

"Okay, Ms. Fray, this is going to help with the pain, though it will most likely make you drowsy."

"Okay." Clary answers and swallows the medicine. The nurse finishes up and leaves the two alone.

After just a few moments, Clary is already fighting to stay awake. She stifles a yawn, aiming it to the wall so that Jace does not see it.

"Clary, it's okay, go to sleep, baby." He kisses her on her forehead. "I love you" he tells her.

"I love you, too, Jace" she whispers and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

I finally got my computer back! whoo hoo! So, did yall like this one? I hope you guys did! please review!(: also don't forget to follow me on instagram ( claceinstruments) anyways, REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I do not think that would be a great idea, Clary." Jocelyn says on the receiving end of the phone. Clary starts to walk back and forth through the hall of Jace's empty apartment.

"Why not?" Clary asks. It has been two months since she woke up in the hospital. She had gone through the surgery to get the bullet out of her chest, and has been healing pretty well. Her wrist was still bruised, along with her ribs, and her arm hasn't completely healed, but she is doing much better. Jace had been there to help her every step of the way, at least he had been up until the last couple of weeks. Clary was beginning to think he simply doesn't want her anymore, or cheating on her for all she knew, so she decided to make it easier on him and just leave.

"Clary, he may have a good reason why he has been ignoring you…" Jocelyn said, trying not to give too much away.

"Mama, I'm coming back home. I'm just making everything easier on both of us. He doesn't want me anymore and-"

"Do you know he doesn't want you anymore?" her mother interrupted.

"No… but the way he has been acting is enough evidence. I am not going to stay somewhere where I am not wanted. And unless he changes that within the time I get packed, I am going to leave. Why are you so worried about it, anyway? Don't you want me to come home?" Clary asks.

"Of course, sweetie, I just think you should give him a chance. He didn't abandon you when you needed him, you shouldn't abandon him just cause he starts acting weird." Jocelyn tells her. Clary tilts her head to the side, considering what her mother had just said.

After a moment passes, Clary replies, "Yeah, okay. I guess you are right." They talk for twenty minutes or so and then they end their call. Clary goes to sit on her bed that Jace had given her. She rests her head on her right hand, and then lies back on the bed. _Maybe I should call Simon._

* * *

"Isabelle I don't know what the hell I am doing." Jace tells his adoptive sister. She looks at him and raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Of course you don't, silly. That's why I'm here! Oooo! Look at this one!" she pulls his shirt sleeve harshly to look down at the glass.

"You think she would like that?" he asks.

"What girl would not like that big ass rock on her finger?!" Isabelle exclaims. She is looking at him like he was stupid.

"Iz, I-"

"Hold on a sec, my phone is ringing." Isabelle interjects. "Hello? Hey, Simon. Wait, what? What?! She can't do that! Simon you have to stop her! Because you are her best friend, that's why." Jace instantly looks up at her, knowing that they are talking about Clary. "Si, you have to change her mind, you know what is going on. Yes, I know that she has a good point in thinking that, but it isn't true and you have to talk her into not doing that." She looks up at Jace and sees his worried and confused facial expressions. She tries to compose herself so that she doesn't freak Jace out. "Yeah, okay, Simon. Love you too. Bye."

"What was that about?" Jace asks.

She gives him an innocent look. "Oh, nothing." She smiles brightly. He raises his left eyebrow at her.

"Yeah? It didn't sound like 'nothing'. What is going on, Isabelle?" he tried again.

"Seriously, it was nothing. Just a stupid little fight with Si. We're good now, though, in case you were wondering." She smiles again. Obviously not going to get an answer, he decides to just give in. They look around for a little while longer, but Jace was still being very skeptical on what he should buy. He gets an idea and brightens up.

"Isabelle! Call Simon back." He instructs.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She reaches into her purse to grab her cell phone out and hits Simon's number. She then hands it to Jace.

"Miss me already, baby? Well, I took care of Clary for you, now let me tell you what I've got in store for you when-"

"Before you finish that sentence, please just let me ask you to not finish that sentence!" Jace shudders.

"Jace? Where the hell is Isabelle?"  
"Standing right next to me, but I've got a question for you."

"Okay, shoot." Simon replies.  
"First, what do you mean you took care of Clary?"

"Oh, haha nothing. Trust me." Simon replies.

Jace shrugs and gives Simon a quick rundown of what is going on. After a few contemplations on who is right and who is wrong, Jace finally decides on something.

"Just remember something simple" Simon says. "Clary has never really been into anything very flashy. Simple, beautiful, and unique."

"Like Clary." Jace mumbles to himself.

"Exactly." Simon says.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Good luck." Simon tells him, smiling.

"Thank you." Jace hangs up the phone and hands it to Isabelle. He finds a sales associate and tells him which one he wants. The salesman smiles and tells him what a great choice he is making, while cleaning the ring, making it sparkle and shine. He then puts it in a little black box and hands it to Jace.

"So when you gonna ask her?" Isabelle asks, flipping her raven hair over her shoulders.

"I was thinking, since it's coming up, Valentine's Day."

"Awe, Jace! You CAN be sweet! Who knew you had it in you?" She snickers while lightly pushing her elbow in his side.

Jace rolls his eyes, "oh, shut up." He grabs the box, and they walk out together to the streets of New York City.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Clary had made her mind up. Even though Simon had changed his mind and sided with her mother, she knones what she has to do. If he is not going to talk to her, if he is going to keep acting like he is hiding something, she is going to leave. He had told her he loved her, but he acts so oblivious to the fact that she is even in the same room as him! It is like she is invisible, and she isn't about to go through that. She has had enough with bad relationships, and she doesn't want to put so much effort with being with one person, that person being the love of her life, and he act like he could care less.

Clary runs to her room, grabs a little black duffle bag out of her closet, and starts packing what little she has, leaving everything that Jace had bought her. It zips up perfectly when she finishes. She slips on her shoes and put the straps of the duffle bag over her shoulder, looks around her room, sighs, then walks out.

Walking down the hall, she fights hard not to start crying, but she realizes she has failed when one tear travels down her pale freckled cheek. She glances around the living room when she reaches the front door, then turns quickly and grasps the handle. She pulls it open and sees a blonde man standing in front of her on the steps, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Clary, what's going on?" He asks pointing to her duffle bag.

"I'm making it easier on you. I'm just going to leave." She replies with her head down.

"Making it easier? What?" Jace asks confused.

"It's okay, Jace. I know you want that life you had before you met me. You won't even talk to me. You don't acknowledge me whenever I'm in the same room as you. I know guys like you. You no longer have the challenge, so you no longer want me." By the end of her small speech she was crying freely. She looks up at Jace whose expression was a mix of confusion and shock. She begins to descend down the steps when Jace roughly grabs her wrist and pulls her to him tightly. He crushes her lips to his, feeling her tears on his on cheeks.

"You are wrong, Clary. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone in this world. I love you so much more than you could ever imagine. There is absolutely nothing I would not do for you. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to find out." He declares.

"Find out what?" She whispers.

He kneels down on one knee, right there on the steps. He doesn't care how uncomfortable it is, all he cares about in this moment is her. His Clary was the only thing that matters. He reaches into his black leather jacket pocket and pulls out the little black box.

"Clary, I love you more than anything. I want you to be my wife. Clary, will you marry me?" He flips open the box to show a round diamond in the middle of a woven band that has small diamonds inside it. She gasps while crying some more and nods her head slightly. She bends down on the steps in front of him, throwing the duffle bag aside. She puts her hands on both of his cheeks and draws him in.

"I take that as a yes, then?" He smiles and she nods.

"Yes, Jace, I will marry you."

* * *

I may or may not leave it there. What do yall think? Review please! Also don't forget to follow me on Instagram claceinstruments and follow me here! I've already got another idea for a different story, so stay tuned! Thanks you guys who have stuck with me since the very beginning! xoxo


End file.
